Standing Still
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: Sequel to Feels Like Today; With Fitz securely in the White House how can he and Olivia continue their relationship? How can she possibly think she can have an affair with the President? And how can he prove to her that he wants her forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter One: The World is Ours Tonight**

_There's no going back to the start again_

_Time will tell us how the story ends_

_So beautiful, we can make it right_

_The world is ours tonight_

_The only thing I have is everything to lose_

_I would lay it all on the line for you_

_To be here by my side _

_The world is ours tonight_

_- "The World is Ours Tonight." Gloriana_

* * *

Olivia set down a box on a chair in the corner of her office. Her office in the West Wing. She looked around at the spacious wood-paneled room. She could honestly say she never thought she would be here. She never thought she'd be working in the White House. Sitting down behind the large wooden desk she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. A lot of very powerful men had sat behind this desk. And she was the very first woman.

"Olivia?" Mark and Julie were standing in her doorway.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She stood and brushed off her white top.

Julie looked up at Mark and grinned, "Um, we were going to head out for a drink. Karen and Scott are coming. So is James and maybe even Cyrus. Huck, Abby, Harrison and Stephen are meeting us. Wanna come too?"

Olivia looked around her new office scatter with boxes, "I think I'm going to stay here and unpack, then maybe head home for an earlier night."

Julie's face fell, "Oh well maybe next time." Mark waved and left the doorway. Julie paused before following him, "Thanks for getting us here." She murmured.

Olivia smiled, "We all did this together." Even as she said it, Olivia felt the familiar tug of regret and guilt at how they won Ohio. She shook it off with a quick breath, "Now go, you don't want to keep Mark waiting."

Julie's eyes widened and her face paled, "What?" She asked.

"Julie, worst kept secret in DC. You two are dating. Or sleeping together or both. Just go for it. Life's too short to waste on regret." She waved her off, "Go have fun before we have to start preparing for the inauguration tomorrow."

When her door was shut again, Olivia opened the first box. She lifted a picture of her mother and her out of it on the back porch of their plantation style home outside of DC.

"Nice office." Olivia jumped at the voice behind her.

She turned and faced Fitz, "What are you doing here Governor?"

Fitz rolled his eyes, "I really hate when you call me that."

"Well tomorrow I'll call you Mr. President."

He hummed, "That could be fun, but not if you say it like that."

Olivia shut her eyes, "What do you need Governor?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Mellie is with her mother upstairs. I just wanted to wander." He stuck his hands in his pockets and stepped further into the room. "Wanna see my office?"

Olivia rested her palms flat on her desk, "No." She stated firmly.

"No?" He repeated. "You really don't want to see the Oval Office?"

She shook her head, "I will when you actually need something, but right now, no." She picked her purse up, "I'm going home." She moved past him, their arms just brushing as she turned off the lights.

Fitz stared after her in the dark before he called out, "This is not over Livie, I can promise you that." She stopped for a half of a second as his promise rang in her ears, echoing in her head. She closed her eyes, but took another step forward intent to keep on walking.

SCANDAL

Olivia knocked on the door of the Oval Office. James was in with Fitz snapping a few photos for a piece he was working on. "You know James," Fitz stated as he looked out the window James was pointing at, "you work for the President now, we have photographers are your disposal."

James chuckled, "I wanted to do this on my own. This is an amazing opportunity sir, thank you."

Fitz waved him off, "If you weren't good at your job you wouldn't be here. You're good James, really good."

"Thank you Mr. President." James turned, "And it looks like Ms. Pope is here to see." James winked at Olivia and tipped his head, "Ms. Pope."

"Mr. Novak," Olivia rolled her eyes, "got good pictures there James?"

"You bet! Thanks again Mr. President!" James scurried out of the room with his camera in tow.

Fitz chuckled, "I'm not technically president yet, but it sure does have a ring to it. Doesn't it?" He looked down at Olivia.

Olivia smiled, "Yes it does, so I have something for you. For your inauguration."

Fitz grinned down at her, "You know you didn't have to get me anything."

Olivia just shook her head, "Shut up." She muttered as she opened her palm, "It was President Eisenhower's." She paused, "He wore it when he was inaugurated. It only has forty-eight stars."

Fitz stared down at the pin, "Put it on me." He directed her. "Look at me and put it on me."

Olivia's mouth popped open for a moment before she gained her composure. With shaking hands she grabbed the collar of his coat and carefully pinned the flag to it, never breaking eye contact. The door opening caused her to step back.

"Oh isn't this exciting? I can't believe we've finally made it here." Mellie spun in the office for a moment, "You know when I was a little girl I read a biography on Dolly Madison and just knew I wanted to be first lady. Oh Fitz," she stopped by his side, "that is a nice pin."

"It was Eisenhower's." He answered, his eyes never leaving Olivia's.

"Eisenhower's?" Mellie repeated, "Oh that is just fantastic, the press is going to love it." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

SCANDAL

"Olivia?" Julie leaned once again after the inauguration and before the inaugural ball started in her doorway, "I have the information you requested on the potential votes for the Dream Act." She waved them around.

Karen came up behind her, "As well as an edited version of the President's State of the Union Address. More ideas to talk about and stuff."

Olivia crossed her arms and looked at the two girls, "Did you bring your dresses?"

Julie adjusted her glasses, "Excuse me?"

"Your dresses," she repeated, "did you bring them?"

Karen cleared her throat, "Um, yes ma'am, but you're our boss and you're working so we're working."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Go!" she shoed them away. They remained in their places in her office doorway, "Go get dressed, have fun, dance, have drink. I'm fine. Give me the information and scat. Now."

"Thank you Olivia!" Julie waved and grabbed Karen's wrist, leading them away from her office. Olivia just smiled and waved back.

SCANDAL

Olivia picked up her empty coffee mug and rounded the corner away from the break room towards her office. She wanted to make sure there were no potential press releases about voter fraud in Defiance, Ohio. It was making her jittery and nervous. She could see so many ways that this could backfire. She paused in front of a TV and watched as Mellie and Fitz spun around in each other's arms on the dance floor. She could be dancing with Fitz, not at the inaugural ball, but somewhere else, if she'd allowed him to lose as he should've. Instead he was dancing with Mellie, and she'd committed treason to watch it.

"You're honestly standing me up for the inaugural ball? Cyrus, we were supposed to have dinner tonight." She heard James complain.

"I'm sorry James, but it's work I have to be there." Cyrus yelled back.

"You know what I'm tired of your work excuse. I'm done with it." Olivia rounded the corner and watched the two from the shadows. "It's over Cyrus."

"You're breaking up with me?" Cyrus rolled his eyes, "Fine, it's not like I ever know what you want anyhow." He waved him off.

James called out, "How about the last six months of my life."

Cyrus rounded the corner and nearly ran into Olivia, "Liv, you're not at the ball yet?"

Olivia shook her head, "No I'm still working."

"Oh well I have a car downstairs, want to change quickly and ride with me?" He offered.

She shook her head again, "I hate dancing." She started to walk off before she called out, "Have a good time though." She paused a moment to watch Mellie twirl out of Fitz's arms for a split second before continuing back to her office.

Two hours into brainstorming more ideas for Fitz's State of the Union Address her phone rang, "This is Olivia." She answered without looking down at it.

"Olivia, it's Tom."

"Tom, what can I do for you?" She asked, not stilling her pen as she continued to write.

"I need you to meet me in the Oval Office in fifteen minutes. Can you be there?"

"Of course Tom." Olivia hung up her phone and glanced at the clock on the wall. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, dislodging a bobby pin. She was tired and ready to go home. Sighing she stood up and slipped out of her oversized sweater. She turned off her light and shut her door as she made her way silently down to the Oval Office.

When she opened the door the office was empty. She looked around at how impressive it really was and crossed the room. She gently set her hand on the Resolute Desk. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel the power behind it, feel how much history had taken place behind it.

"It's amazing, isn't it? Not bad for an office."

She opened her eyes. She should've known it would be Fitz who wanted to see her and not Tom. Subconsciously she did know, she just didn't want to admit to it. "What can I do for you Mr. President?"

Fitz sighed, "I like it, say it again."

Olivia turned to face him and smiled, "Mr. President."

"That sounds so sexy coming from you." He moved towards her and she instinctively stepped back.

"We can't." She sighed, "You should be at your inaugural ball."

"I've been to five." He informed her.

"Where's Mellie?" She asked, continuing to back away from his advances.

"Two floors and one wing away sleeping." He caught her wrist, "I have been dancing all night, but not with the woman I want to be dancing with." He twirled her and pulled her against him.

Instinctively Olivia began to waltz around the room with him, "Fitz," she sighed, "we can't."

He lowered his head to her ear, gently pressing a kiss to it as he said, "We can." He trailed kisses from her ear down her neck.

She pushed him off of her and crossed towards the door, "I'm leaving." She decided.

He grabbed her waist and spun her around, pushing her up against the wall and pressing his lips to her. He smiled when she succumbed to him allowing her mouth to open so his tongue could roam where it hadn't for far too long. Just as suddenly as she relented, she stiffened and pushed him back, "We can't do that here Fitz."

Fitz looked up and considered this, smiling he said, "We could, we could do it there." He pointed to the resolute desk. Spinning her around he pressed his lips to her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses down to her collarbone as he walked them across the large room to the desk, hoisting her up.

She pulled back, "Fitz we have to stop."

He stepped back and allowed her to stand, "I can't stop Livie. I love you. I can't not have you. Can you honestly stop?" He asked her.

She studied him for thirty long seconds before finally hiking up her white dress and sitting on the edge of the desk. Fitz took cautious steps forward until he was in between her legs. He kissed her gently before moving down her neck, running his hands along the contours of her body, and reaching up to remove her panties. She dipped her head back when his mouth found her.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_Was anyone else super impressed with Mellie last night? Holy shit I never saw that coming. I mean I know she wants to win, but she basically admitted that Fitz should be with Olivia. Talk about a step in the right direction. I hope it wasn't just a play! Also Lisa Kudrow! Wow! I had no idea she could play a serious role. I always see her as Phoebe Buffay from Friends or from Romie and Michelle's High School Reunion lying about inventing Post It Notes haha. I love that woman! _

**Chapter Two: Vienna**

_Slow down you crazy child_

_Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while_

_It's alright you can afford to lose a day or two_

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you_

_And you know that when the truth is told_

_That you can get what you want or you can just get old_

_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through_

_Why don't you realize, Vienna waits for you_

_- "Vienna" Billy Joel_

* * *

"Mr. President," Tom moved from behind Fitz to next to him as they rounded the corner in the park.

"I hate running Tom." Fitz panted out, "I'm not a runner. I hate doing it."

"I'm sorry sir, I wanted to debrief you," Tom tried to continue.

Fitz interrupted him again, "I hate running. I don't want to be debriefed. I'm running even though I hate it so the dictators of China or the Middle East will see pictures of me running and think I'm too badass to bomb. I hate running."

Tom held in a chuckle, "I understand sir, but I thought you needed to be debriefed on the cameras in the White House."

"What?" Fitz came to a screeching halt, prompting the five agents running with him to stop. "Cameras?"

"Yes sir, all over the White House." Tom gave him a look he understood immediately.

"In the Oval Office." Fitz sighed.

"Yes sir, every morning an agent reviews the footage and either archives the footage or deletes it." Tom informed him.

"So the footage from last night," Fitz prompted.

"I saw nothing worth archiving sir, however I won't always be the one on duty."

Fitz ran his hand through his hair and started jogging again, "So where exactly are the cameras."

"In all the public areas. So everywhere, but the residential floors." Tom continued to keep pace with him.

"What are my options?" Fitz asked him.

"Excuse me?" Tom tried to hide his incredulous look.

"You said there are cameras everywhere, I'm asking what my options are." Fitz repeated his question.

Tom took a steadying breath, he truly liked Olivia. She was a good person. The attraction between Fitz and her was undeniable, everyone saw it, he just didn't think either of them would act on it. And he was once again providing yet another president with options to see a mistress when he had a perfectly nice and loving wife. Well maybe not nice and loving in Mellie's case, but still.

After a moment's thought Tom responded, "The easiest place is Camp David."

"Camp David." Fitz repeated, "Well then we're packing up and planning the State of the Union Address there." He decided.

SCANDAL

"Sir why exactly are we going to Camp David?" Cyrus sat back on one of the sofas in the Oval Office.

Fitz shrugged and picked up a stress ball, tossing it back and forth between his hands, "Thought it'd be easier to really brainstorm away from all the chaos here." He set the ball on his desk, "We're going Cy, no arguments."

Cyrus chuckled and stood, bowing slightly, "Never any arguments from me Mr. President." Fitz rolled his eyes.

SCANDAL

"So you're just going to Camp David with the President?" Stephen stood in Olivia's apartment as she packed.

"Well he is my boss Stephen." She straightened, "Why are you here? It's Friday night, why aren't you with Abby?"

Stephen shrugged and picked up his wine, "Didn't feel like a date tonight."

Olivia's eyes narrowed and she took a step forward, "So help me God Stephen Finch if you hurt her I'll hurt you."

Stephen grabbed her finger and pulled it away, "No offense Liv, but you don't really scare me."

Olivia pulled her finger away, "Well Abby is a good shot," she warned him, "and then there's always Huck."

"Okay there's one scary man," Stephen paused, "what is his story?"

Olivia shook her head, "You don't want to know."

"Then why did I ask?"

"Stephen," Olivia's tone held the warning note that meant ask no questions, "you don't want to know." She repeated slowly. She glanced at her watch, "Crap, I have to go." She picked up her bag, "Call Abby. Don't be an ass." She opened the door, "And lock my apartment when you're done drinking my wine." She called out.

SCANDAL

Olivia set her bag in her cabin at Camp David. Methodically she began to unpack, knowing they'd be here for about a week. A knock at her door stopped her. Opening it, she found Fitz with a bottle of wine.

"Hi." He murmured.

She smiled softly, "Hi."

He stepped inside, leaving the Secret Service to stand guard outside of the cabin. Tom nodded to Hank and took his post on one side of the door.

Hank side and straightened, "Are we going to be doing this all week?" He asked.

Tom tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, "Yes."

Olivia opened up one of the cabinets in the kitchen and pulled out two wine glasses, "So we came out here for this?" She asked as she rinsed them out.

Fitz leaned against the countertop, "Yes, apparently there are cameras all over the White House."

Olivia's hand that was drying the wine glasses stilled, "What?" Her voice was a thin whisper.

Fitz hung his head, "I'm sorry Olivia, they're in the Oval Office."

Olivia closed her eyes, "We aren't a secret anymore. Who all knows."

"Tom was on duty. He erased the tapes."

"But Tom won't always be on duty." Olivia finished his thought, "Fitz we can't,"

"No." Fitz said firmly, pulling flush against him. His head dropped down to the nape of her neck, "I can't give you up. I need you. You're, you're my everything."

"You have a wife. I can't be your everything." Her hands rested on his chest.

"I want you to be. I want to be with you forever." He whispered into her hair.

"If you weren't married that would sound like a proposal." She chuckled sadly.

Fitz took a deep breath, "It is."

Olivia stepped back, "Fitz, you're married. You're the President of the United States of America and you're married."

Fitz shook his head, "I don't care. I want to be with you." He gave her a long look before continuing, "It's not really a proposal." Olivia sighed in relief, "It's a promise for a proposal. I am going to divorce Mellie and then I'm going to date you properly. And then I'm going to ask you to marry me. And then we're going to have children and you're going to be First Lady."

Olivia's eyes widened at his words, "You're serious."

Fitz nodded, "Second term be damned."

Olivia paced the room, "Fitz you can't divorce your wife for your mistress."

"Damn it Olivia!" His voice rose, "You are not my mistress. You are the love of my life."

Olivia shook her head, "This is crazy Fitz, if you divorce Mellie think about your approval numbers, think about, think about everything."

"She's having an affair." He stated bluntly.

Olivia pointed at him, "So are you!"

"Yes, but I have never been accused of having an affair. She has." Fitz took a step forward and Olivia instinctively stepped back.

"Cyrus will murder you."

"I can't stay with her Liv. I don't love her. What if she feels about this guy the way that I feel about you?" His head fell to the side, "Shouldn't she be with him?"

"I think you need to leave and I need to consider all the different possibilities and think about what's going on. I can't think clearly with you here." She opened the front door, startling Hank and Tom, "Goodnight Mr. President."

Fitz looked at her and sighed, he knew when to give up, "Goodnight Olivia."

Olivia shut the door, _I signed up for a stressful job, but not one where I was a mistress, where I wanted something I can't possibly have. I can't have him. No matter how much I want him. I should want something simpler, something better, something easier. _

SCANDAL

The next morning Olivia and Cyrus silently hiked through the grounds of Camp David. "What's that smell?" Cyrus scrunched up his nose.

"Fresh air. The outdoors." Olivia hooked her arm through his.

"I hate the outdoors. The person, I was seeing said I was an indoor man." Cyrus looked around.

"You mean James." Cyrus sighed, "I know it's not a secret." Olivia chuckled, "But Sally and Chambers were just so condescending and it was so complicated."

"Good love is complicated." Olivia replied, "It's hard and demanding. It's passionate and romantic."

Cyrus regarded her carefully, "Who on earth are you sleeping with? Don't tell me you're back with Davis."

Olivia shook her head, "I'm not sleeping with anyone."

"Maybe that's the problem then."

"Mellie is having an affair." Olivia blurted out. "And FItz wants a divorce."

Cyrus stopped, "I'm sorry what? With Mosley?"

Olivia shook her head, "I doubt it's with him. I'm not really sure who it's with, but she is."

"And Fitz wants a what?" Cyrus leaned forward.

"A divorce. He says he doesn't love her."

Cyrus ran his hand through his hair and over his face, "I swear those two are going to be the death of me."

"More than likely they are." Olivia leaned against a nearby tree, "I can probably talk him down."

"Please do Olivia, otherwise our Bible thumper will run with it. And we don't want his approval numbers to go down or to unseat him." Cyrus let out a grunt, "Why is he so damn complicated?"

"Because his life hasn't been his choice. Because he was a puppet for so long and now that he's free he's finding his wings. He's finding he shouldn't have married Mellie. He should've stayed in the military longer. He" she paused, "he should've done a lot of things he didn't do."

Cyrus patted her arm, "Well then fixer, what do we do?"

"We give him as much as we can and try to stop the divorce. At least until after he's been through his second term. Then he can have whatever he wants." Olivia sighed, "Anything he wants. In eight years."

SCANDAL

Cyrus hung up the phone and turned back to the brainstorm session for Fitz's State of the Union Address, "Ernest Kimball had a heart attack and died." He stated flatly.

"The Supreme Court Justice?" Mark asked incredulously. "What?"

Olivia and Cyrus shared a look and Olivia spoke up, "I guess Sally gets her first nomination."

Cyrus nodded, "Guess so."

"What about Verna?" Fitz leaned forward, "She did so much for us, shouldn't she be sitting on that bench?"

Olivia shook her head, "We promised the first nomination to Sally in exchange for her running as VP and dropping out of the race."

Fitz sighed, "Well then that's that. Tell her next time." He leaned back, "I'm sure Sally will make a wise choice."

Olivia stood and moved to the kitchen of the cabin, motioning for Cyrus to follow her, "Verna is not going to like this." She told Cyrus.

Cyrus ran a hand through his hair, "Well then we have to fix it."

Olivia pressed her fingers to her temples, "I'm thinking." She told him before he could interrupt her thought process, "We get her selection, we don't argue with her about it and then we find some dirt on the person. A juvie record, a mistress, a drinking problem, there is always something and we leak it." She paused, "And we do it so last minute that there isn't enough time to vet another candidate so we put Verna up."

"Someone is going to have to explain that to Verna." Cyrus pointed out.

"I came up with the plan, you handle Verna." Olivia patted his shoulder. She moved back into the living room, "I think we should put the college tuition breaks in the speech, you're appealing to the voters who will vote you in next term." She interrupted the room.

SCANDAL

"I look forward to helping you set an agenda for these first one hundred days and who knew nominating a Supreme Court Justice would come so early on." Sally drawled. "I'll have my list of nominations for you in the morning." She shook Fitz's hand.

When she was out of the room Verna turned red, "Cyrus, Olivia, a side bar please?"

Fitz ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry Verna, I know you had your hopes set on this, but there will be another nomination."

"I understand Mr. President." She murmured exiting the Oval Office.

Olivia and Cyrus followed at her heels, "Verna, don't worry, you will be the nomination."

"Didn't sound like it." She crossed her arms.

"Whoever Sally nominates will have dirty laundry. We'll leak it at the last possible second and then put your name in. You will sit on that bench." Cyrus assured her.

Verna growled, "Make it happen you two. Don't remember I know everything." She turned and stormed off.

Olivia sighed and rubbed her temples, "Let's get to work on this tomorrow once we have the list. In the mean time, I need to work on Fitz and the you-know-what issue."

"Fix it Liv." Cyrus grunted, turning towards his office.

Olivia sighed, _This is too much too fast. I need a vacation. _

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Three: Stand**

_Walk in a corner shop see a shoplifting cop_

_See the old lady with a gun see the hero try to run_

_Nothing's what it seems I mean_

_It's not all dirty, but it's not all clean_

_There's children paying bills there's monk buying thrills_

_There's pride for sales in magazines _

_There's pills for rent to make you clean_

_Marvin Gaye, there's no brother, brother_

_Woody Guthrie's land can't feed mother_

_Mother's weep, children sleep_

_So much violence ends in silence_

_It's a shame there's no one to blame_

_For all the pain that life brings_

_If you will just take me it might just complete me_

_And together we can make a stand_

_- "Stand" Jewel_

* * *

Olivia tapped her fingers on her desk before reaching for her phone. "Harrison?" She waited for a response, "Call Stephen, Abby and Huck. I need you four in my office at the White House in an hour."

"Will do Liv." When Olivia heard the dial tone she hung the phone up.

"Liv?" Olivia looked up to find Cyrus in the doorway. She smiled and waved him in, "I'm sorry I snapped yesterday."

Olivia stood up and leaned against her desk, "Is the Great Cyrus Beene apologizing?"

Cyrus rolled his eyes, "Don't get used to it."

"Well if it helps, Cy, I have Huck, Abby, Stephen and Harrison coming over. We're going to dig up someone on the list she handed Fitz. She only wants one person," Olivia picked up the piece of paper and handed it to Fitz, "Bradley Hargrove."

"Do you have anything on him?" Cyrus sat down in a seat at the small table in the office.

Olivia shook her head, "Politically he's completely clean." Olivia brought two glasses with a pitcher of water and sat down, "That's why I'm bringing in my team. They'll be able to dig something up."

Cyrus took a sip of his water, "Do I get to be a part of this team?"

"Our key member." Olivia patted his arm.

"I hate it when you're sympathetic to me. It's condescending." Cyrus tolled his eyes, "Thank you though."

"Knock, knock." Olivia and Cyrus looked up and saw Harrison, Stephen, Abby and Huck, "Ready to work?" Harrison asked them.

"Please come on in," Olivia stood up, "you all remember Cyrus." She gestured between the group and Cyrus. "We have a project."

"That is why we're here." Stephen took off his coat and laid it on a chair.

"What's the project?" Huck's eyes darted around the room before settling on the floor in front of his feet.

Olivia walked over to the door and shut it securely. "Everyone sit." Harrison and Cyrus pulled the extra chairs up around the round table, "We need dirt on Bradley Hargrove." She pushed the file in the center of the table. "He's squeaky clean politically. We need something more, something dark, something to taint his nomination for Supreme Court Justice."

"Wait you want the President's nomination to backfire?" Stephen's brow furrowed.

"Not the President's." Cyrus leaned back in his chair, "The Vice President's."

Harrison stroked his hand over chin, "You're okay with this Liv?"

Abby's eyes roved between Olivia and all of the men in the room, "This is so Verna can sit on the bench isn't it? She's a well-known judge, she's smart, she backed the campaign it's no surprise she'd want to sit on the bench." She chuckled, "It's a great play, I mean you promised Sally she could pick the first Supreme Court Justice and now you'll ruin the nomination by leaking it to the press. It's dirty. And they're Republicans, not Democrats. I'm good with it." She picked up the file and began flipping through it. "A hundred says he's got a juvie record a mile long that's sealed." She grinned at Olivia and Cyrus.

"You're a dirty, scheming genius." Cyrus patted her hand, "I like you Abby. She's my favorite part of the team." He pointed to her as he spoke to Olivia.

Olivia smiled, "She's an investigator with the instincts of a German Shepherd." She told him proudly.

"I got it. That was genius Abby, the records are sealed, but I can get into them." Huck continued to type rapidly on his laptop.

"Please don't make an enemy out of the White House." Cyrus sighed and refilled his water, "It pains me to think you could take us all down in one fell swoop."

Huck just chuckled, "I wouldn't hurt Olivia's friends." He murmured.

SCANDAL

Fitz pushed his chair back, "What are you saying Mellie?" He stood up from the Resolute Desk. This office should be his sanctuary. He wished Mellie wasn't allowed in the room.

"I'm saying that it makes more sense to nominate Verna than Bradley Hargrove." Mellie placed her hands on her hips. "You're the president. Act like it."

"Do you not understand what a political deal is Mellie? That would be why you are First Lady and I am the President. You are not supposed to be involved in politics. You forget that you're ornamental. Not functional." Fitz stood up, "I promised Sally she would nominate the first Supreme Court Justice. It's only one nomination, what's the big deal? Verna will be a wonderful Justice, next time around." He rested his hands on his desk, "You can go now, Mellie."

Mellie let out a groan of frustration, "Well then I see I'm not needed. I'll just go stand around the corner and smile and look pretty." She slammed the door on her way out of the room.

SCANDAL

"We need to leak this at just right moment." Cyrus stood up and stretched, "If we do it too early then Langston will have time to find another candidate. If we wait just long enough she won't have time to vet another."

Olivia nodded, "Can we use James?"

"That may not be a good idea." Stephen tipped his chair back, "That may connect it to Cyrus," He paused, "how about sending an anonymous tip to all the major networks. Then once Sally throws in the towel you can use James to paint Verna as this majestic candidate with no past whatsoever."

"I like it, that could work." Cyrus pointed to Stephen, "Right now you're my favorite."

"You're such a player." Olivia slapped his shoulder.

SCANDAL

The door of Cyrus's office flew open as he and Olivia were pouring over the press release they were going to give to James. It had been a week since Sally had given her nomination list and announced Hargrove's name. They'd released the information to ABC, Fox, CNN, and MSNBC that morning. Even Drudge had picked up the story at this point.

"You two did this." Sally screamed at them. Her typically calm southern drawl was deep and nearly demonic.

"What on earth are you talking about now?" Cyrus sighed.

"Yes Sally, what can we do for you?" Olivia stood up and crossed the room to her.

"Bradley Hargrove is the perfect candidate. His record is spotless. What the press has released is a sealed juvenile record that you," she pointed at Cyrus, "leaked to the press."

"I think you're making a big deal out of nothing. This happens, maybe it'll blow over." Cyrus waved her off.

"In a Democratic Congress and Senate? There's no way he'll make it through now. You planned this. I was promised the nomination and now I have no one." She continued to rant.

"Look, at this point if you think we should pull his name from consideration we need to give the country another name fast." Olivia raised her hands and took the center of the room, "What about Verna Thornton?"

Sally's eyes widened, "You never intended for me to have the initial nomination, you always intended for it it be that liberal woman. The seat belongs to me. It was promised to me. I will have it. You should know now that I am in this for me. I am no longer a part of your team." She spun and slammed the door on her way out.

Cyrus chuckled, "This will pass Liv, let's tell Fitz, Verna, Mellie and Hollis we have the nomination."

"You can tell them, I'll give this to James and then I want to look over Fitz's speech one more time before he gives the State of the Union Address tomorrow night." Olivia picked up the papers from Cyrus's desk and she left with a wave.

Harrison, Stephen, Huck and Abby sat in Harrison's living room watching as the news anchor at CNN announced the nomination of Verna Thornton as replacement for Bradley Hargrove, who, according to the White House would've been quite a wonderful candidate if his juvenile record hadn't been unfairly and unlawfully opened.

"What a perfect statement Liv crafted." Stephen rested his arm around Abby's shoulders, playing with the tips of her hair.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Four: You Were Meant For Me**

_I go about my business, I'm doing fine_

_Besides what would I say if I had you on the line_

_Same old story not much to say_

_Hearts are broken everyday_

_I brush my teeth and put the cap back on _

_I know you hate it when I leave the light on_

_I pick a book up and I turn the sheets down_

_And I take a deep breath and a good look around_

_Put on my PJs and hop into bed_

_I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead_

_I try to tell myself it'll all be alright_

_I just shouldn't think anymore tonight cause_

_Dreams last so long_

_Even after you're gone_

_I know you love me_

_And soon you will see_

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you_

_- "You Were Meant For Me" Jewel_

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Olivia stepped up next to Fitz. He was standing in a special exhibit at the Lincoln Memorial.

"It's the Declaration of Independence." He whispered.

Olivia's eyes swiveled down. Indeed it was the document. And it was open, exposed to air, "Wow," she murmured, "that's"

"Incredible. And it's my job to protect that. Do you want to touch it?" Fitz faced her slightly, his hand still hovering over the old parchment.

Olivia's eyes widened, "No! Absolutely not!"

"Come on Livie, only a half a dozen people have touched it in the last two centuries. Do you want to be one?" He coaxed her.

Her eyes narrowed, "No you touch it."

"I already did. I was number seven." He puffed his chest out proudly.

Her mouth dropped open, "You didn't wait for me."

He chuckled at her change in attitude, "It's the Declaration of Independence, of course I didn't wait."

"Fine." She smiled in awe as her pointer finger lightly skimmed over the fragile parchment, finally letting all five finger touch it, "Wow." She murmured again.

His hand slid over hers, "I love you Olivia."

She looked up at him, her fingers still on the parchment, his intertwined with hers, "I love you too Fitzgerald." She whispered back.

SCANDAL

Olivia adjusted Fitz's tie as she spoke, "Just be yourself. You're already president, no more campaigning, it's time for action."

Fitz looked down at her and smiled, "So is my tie okay for TV or do you need me to snag a bystander so you can steal his?"

Olivia smiled and looked up at him, "Your tie is perfect." She murmured.

She stepped back when Mellie entered the room, "Fitz you look," she paused and squinted, "where's your pin?"

"My what?" Fitz looked down at his jacket, "Oh my pin." His eyes darted over to Olivia who turned to stare out the window, "I guess I lost it somewhere." He shrugged and swiped away invisible wrinkles from his slacks.

Mellie looked between Fitz and Olivia for a moment before plastering a smile on her face, "Oh well, we should find you another pin for the speech."

Olivia cleared her throat, "I have a spare in my desk. I'll grab it." She left the room, the door echoing shut behind her.

Mellie narrowed her eyes, "Where did you lose your pin Fitzgerald?" She crossed her arms as she spoke.

He shrugged and placed a kiss on her cheek, "No idea." He stepped back, "Cyrus has my notecards, I'm going to grab them."

Mellie let Tom exit before she placed a restraining hand on Hank's shoulder, "Hank, can I have a word with you?"

Hank nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She crossed her arms, "Where did my husband lose his Eisenhower pin?"

"I do not know ma'am." Hank answered.

She cleared her throat and tried again, "Who was my husband with?"

"I can't answer that ma'am."

Mellie nodded, "Fine, what if I name a few names and when I hit the right one you blink?" She didn't wait for his response, "Cyrus," no blink, "James," no blink, "me," no blink, "Lauren," no blink, "Julie," no blink, "Mark," no blink. She took a steadying breath, "Olivia Pope." Hank blinked multiple times. She smiled, "Thank you Hank." She watched as he fled the room.

Mellie paced the Oval Office for a few moments before pulling out her phone and typing a quick text, "I miss you too." She hit send before she could stop herself with rational thought.

SCANDAL

Twenty minutes later, Hank approached Mellie in the hallways of the West Wing, "Mrs. Grant," she paused and looked up at him, "Tom apparently found this, I thought you may want to return it to the President."

Mellie held open her hand and Hank dropped the Eisenhower pin in it. "Thank you Hank." She murmured, "Where was it found?"

"When the president viewed the Declaration of Independence." Hank answered.

"Was he alone?"

"I can't answer that ma'am." Hank informed her.

"Then blink for me," she paused, "Cyrus?" No blink, "Olivia Pope?" He blinked rapidly. "Thank you Hank." She walked away this time, leaving Hank alone in the hallway.

Mellie marched straight to Olivia's office, shutting the door behind her, "Mellie, can I help you with something?" Olivia stood with a smile, "Verna's nomination should be no problem and once Fitz gives his address tonight you two will truly be America's first couple."

"Let me be clear," Mellie stepped forward, Olivia's eyes widened, but she held her ground, "we all wanted Fitz in the Oval. We all wanted to be here. I may have wanted it more than anyone." She took a breath, "I just didn't realize our tactics would vary so much." She held up Eisenhower's American flag pin.

Olivia started at the pin for a moment, "Mellie, I," she calmed herself, "where did you find it? Fitz will be so happy."

"When my husband was viewing the Declaration of Independence with his mistress instead of his wife." Her head fell to the side, "Or did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?"

Olivia cleared her throat, "I figured you already knew," she paused, "just like Fitz knows you're having an affair."

Mellie straightened, "Had. You and your bandwagon of vagabonds took care of that."

Olivia smiled and chuckled, "Did we Mellie? See I don't think you were having an affair with Paul Mosley." She took a step forward and clasped her hands together, "You may not have known that he was a porn star, but you knew something was off about him. Something that could ruin you even more than affair." She shrugged, "So tell me, whoever he is, is he as good as Fitz?"

Mellie's eyes narrowed and she dropped the pin on Olivia's desk, "I'm sure you'll see that Fitz gets that back before his speech." She turned without another word and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut so hard that the room seemed to shake.

Olivia took deep breaths to calm herself. She thought Mellie knew. Maybe Mellie only suspected. And now she had confirmation. Confirmation that Fitz was betraying the people. If it ever served Mellie's ultimate goals, whatever they really were, then she would use that against Fitz. It would come out and Fitz would be ruined. She would be ruined. Everything they worked so hard to build would be ruined.

Opening the door Olivia called out, "Julie?"

Julie was at the door in an instant, "Yes Olivia?"

"Walk this over to the President's office please. It's his Eisenhower pin. Tell him the cleaning staff found it in the hallway and asked me to return it."

Julie looked at the pin and the up at Olivia, "Yes ma'am." She accepted the pin and walked away towards the Oval Office.

Olivia shut her door again and sat at her desk. She threw herself into her work on the Dream Act. She wasn't even aware that two hours had gone by until there was a knock at her door. "Come in." She called out, leaning back and rubbing her eyes.

Cyrus was standing in her doorway, "Want to ride to the State of the Union together?"

Olivia looked at the papers scattered on her desk and shook her head, "You go, I'll watch it on TV."

Cyrus rolled his eyes, "And James called me a workaholic." He laughed and waved as he left.

Olivia turned on her television thirty minutes later and watched as Fitz took the podium. She closed her eyes and listened as his voice filled the room. "For decades the administrations in this office have talked of bipartisan leadership, of reaching across the aisle to better our country. I intend on fulfilling that promise. My goal is to do what is best for the people of our nation and the future generations to come. Now I may make a mistake, but I am man enough and human enough to admit to it and to work with both Democrats and Republicans to fix it. I aim to be the best leader I can be. I aim to be the man you campaigned for and you voted for."

Olivia shut off the TV. He wanted to be a good man, a great man. The saying "Some men are born to greatness, some men achieve greatness and some men have greatness thrust upon them." floated through her mind. Fitz was a little of all three. He was born to be great, he'd achieved his own greatness and now he was going to have it thrown at him. He was an incredible man, but he as long as he was going to remain incredible, he could not remain hers.

She sat back down at her computer and opened up a word document. The words of resignation flowed easily from her, as did the tears, knowing she was leaving behind the single most important person in her life. At the end of her resignation she recommended that Julie take her place. It was Julie's dream, and she could certainly handle the job.

Printing the page she signed it quickly and walked it down to the Oval Office. She sat on his couch, letter in hand for five minutes, inhaling his scent that had already taken over as the weight of what she was about to do rested on her shoulders and twisted her gut.

She stood and brushed it off with a deep breath and placed the note in the center of his desk. Walking back to her office she picked up the two boxes that were still in the corner and packed them up, stacking one on top of the other before turning out the light and closing the door behind her.

SCANDAL

Fitz shut the door to the Oval Office with a smile on his face. He dug his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Olivia's contact information as he yanked the knot out of the tie around his neck, tossing it on the sofa. A single piece of paper fluttered lightly from the overhead fan on his desk. He frowned and walked to it, setting his cellphone on the edge as he picked it. His eyes skimmed the page, rereading the words "please accept this as my letter of resignation" and then the signature, "Olivia C. Pope" he set the paper back on his desk and fell into the chair, running his hands through his hair it dawned on him: he'd actually lost her.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_Hehe, I'm a little excited about this chapter... Especially about the twist I added to it. Enjoy! :) _

**Chapter Five: You Give Love a Bad Name**

_Paint your smile on your lips_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips_

_A school boy's dream you act so shy_

_Your very first kiss what your first kiss goodbye_

_You're a loaded gun_

_There's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me _

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_-"You Give Love a Bad Name" Bon Jovi _

* * *

Olivia walked around the office space with the realtor, "This is beautiful Sandra." She poked her head into a utility closet off to the side before entering a room that could act as a conference room. "It's so open."

Sandra smiled, "Yes Ms. Pope, are you interested in it? Do you like it better than the other offices?"

Olivia gave a polite smile and nod, "Yes, I'll take it."

SCANDAL

Hollis wagged his finger at Mellie, "Let me guess, you're the one who got her to quit."

Mellie glared at him from across the room she was in with Verna and Cyrus, "I did not get her to quit."

"Mellie please don't tell me you confronted her about their affair." Verna sighed as she took a long sip of whiskey.

"Affair? What affair?" Cyrus paced around the room, "What are you talking about? Mellie why would you make Olivia resign?"

Mellie let out a yell of frustration, "I did not make anyone resign."

Hollis chuckled, "I'm sure you did."

"Of course, I'm always the monster."

"Now, now, little lady no one called you a monster." Hollis drawled, "I just think you finally got confirmation of your suspicions and so you confronted her. You and Fitz sure do make love look complicated and bad."

"And the little bitch who quit certainly didn't help that." Mellie crossed her arms.

"Wait," Cyrus held up his hands, "Liv and Fitz are sleeping together?"

Mellie rolled her eyes, "Oh how naive are you Cyrus? Why do you think we went to Camp David? There aren't any cameras in the cabins there."

"I can't hear this." Cyrus put his hands over his ears, "A scorned lover is not what we need."

"Olivia won't talk." Verna poured herself another glass, "She still wants to work in this town. She's smart."

"And what about Defiance? Will she talk about that?" Cyrus asked in exasperation.

"I'll make sure she doesn't." Hollis stood up and tipped his head to say goodnight.

Cyrus stepped in front of him, "You will not kill Olivia Pope."

"Now who said anything about killing?" Hollis wrapped his cigar in his handkerchief and tucked it in his coat pocket.

"I know you Hollis. You're ruthless, but Olivia is a friend." Cyrus continued.

"If you hurt Olivia," Verna stood up shakily, "you'll have me to deal with." She informed Hollis.

Hollis grunted, knowing when to fold. Verna was not a force to be reckoned with and he knew it. "I'm just going to talk to her." He tipped his head again, "Night."

Verna turned to face Mellie, "Don't tell me you didn't know what was happening while we were on the road?"

"I did, I just didn't want to admit it." Mellie murmured. "She knew I knew though, she knew it and it wasn't a problem until,"

"Until you made that knowledge a reality. Until you confronted her and it seemed like you may really be unhappy with the situation to the point of ruining her reputation. When it seemed like you'd talk, she bolted. When you pretended not to know, she was fine. It's all about reality versus fantasy." Verna set her glass down, "I'll talk to you all tomorrow."

Cyrus ran a hand over his face, "Mother of God, I had no idea what I was getting myself into here."

Mellie snorted, "At least James loves you. Fitz can barely stand me."

Cyrus nodded, "Perhaps I should give him another chance." He mumbled and stood, leaving Mellie alone in the kitchen of the White House.

SCANDAL

Olivia tucked her feet underneath a blanket on her sofa and turned her cellphone on. She took a deep breath and dialed Abby's number, "Hey Abby it's Olivia."

"Hey Liv, what's up? Stephen and I are at Harrison's do you and Cyrus want to come over? Maybe get Huck and James too?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "I actually wanted to talk to you and Stephen and Harrison and Huck about a job opportunity."

"Oh, more snooping? Stephen, Harrison and I are coming over now. Guys turn football off!" She instructed the guys.

"It's basketball not football." The boys called back.

"Whatever, we're coming Liv." Abby hung up the phone.

Olivia sighed and dialed Huck's number, "Huck, it's Olivia, can you come over now?"

"Sure Olivia, is everything okay?"

Olivia swallowed hard, "Yeah everything's fine, just an idea I want to run by you." She hung up the phone and put her hand to her mouth, choking back the sob that wanted to erupt.

SCANDAL

Twenty minutes later Olivia was opening her apartment door.

"Is Cyrus here?" Abby asked as she threw her coat on a chair, "I think I'm still his favorite."

Olivia shook her head and made her way back to the sofa, "No, it's just me. I want to discuss a business venture with you four."

"Business? Liv you have a job." Harrison reminded her.

Stephen's head fell to the side, "Liv, what's going on?"

"I quit." She picked up her glass of wine.

"You quit your job at the White House? Liv who does that? What happened?" Abby stood up and began pacing around.

Olivia rolled her eyes and calmed her nerves, "Nothing happened. I don't want to write press releases my entire life. I'm opening a consulting firm: Olivia Pope and Associates."

"And you want us to be the associates?" Huck asked her.

Olivia nodded, "Yes I want to fix things. I want to help save reputations here in DC. And you four are the best."

"Actually Liv, you're the best." Stephen rubbed Abby's back, "I'm in. I don't have a job anyhow."

"Yeah I'm down with it." Harrison nodded his head.

"I'll do anything for you Liv." Huck whispered.

"You know me, I'd go over a cliff for you." Abby smiled at her.

Olivia mustered up the biggest most convincing smile she could, "Then Olivia Pope and Associates will open up to the world."

"Do you have an office?" Harrison asked.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, do you guys want to see it? I haven't furnished it or decorated yet. I closed on it today."

Abby stood up, "Let's go!"

"Are you okay to drive?" Stephen looked down at the nearly empty wine bottle on the table.

Olivia shook her head, "I'll ride with the lead car and navigate."

Huck nodded, "I'll drive you." Olivia smiled and picked up her purse.

When they walked into the office ten minutes later, they stopped in awe. "Liv this is huge." Harrison glanced into the doorways as they passed by.

"It's going to be a great office." Stephen agreed, "I call big office."

He came to a skidding halt in front of Olivia. She held up her hand, "I already picked your offices for you. I think you'll find you each like your office for different reasons." She glanced at Huck, "I'm not sure exactly what you're going to need, but whatever it is, just tell me and we'll get it for you."

"I can handle that." Huck commented as he moved to a darker room that could house half a dozen computers.

"The windows in my office overlook the park. Liv it's perfect." Abby gushed.

Olivia smiled, "So we need to go furniture shopping. I was thinking maybe we could all go together and get exactly what we want."

"What about finances?" Stephen asked.

"I have more than enough tucked away to get what we want and then the company can pay me back slowly on an installment plan." She shrugged, "It will all work out and we'll be flooded with clients in no time."

SCANDAL

"I still don't understand." Cyrus handed Olivia's letter of resignation back to Fitz. "Why hasn't she called us? It's been two days."

Fitz continued to stare out the window, "I don't know Cyrus, but I'm going to officially offer the position to Julie. We need someone to fill it now."

"Julie is too young."

"Julie was trained by Liv. I trust her. I don't want to bring an outsider in, not at the beginning of my term. They'll think they can walk all over me. I want Julie in the position." He grabbed the phone off the desk, "Lauren, get Julie in here now."

Cyrus crossed his arms and sat on the sofa. "Pouting is unbecoming on you Cyrus." A knock at the door stopped Cyrus from responding, "Come in." Fitz called out.

Julie entered with her eyes cast downward, "You wanted to see me Mr. President?" She asked.

"Please have a seat Julie." He motioned for the sofa across from the one Cyrus was sulking on. "Ignore the sulking five year old, he misses Olivia." Fitz rolled his eyes, "Julie I want to offer you the position as White House Press Secretary."

Julie's eyes widened in excitement before closing suddenly, "Does that mean Olivia really isn't coming back?"

Fitz ran a hand through his hair before responding calmly, "She's pursuing other interests right now. She recommended you for the position and I trust her and you."

Julie nodded, "I'd be honored Mr. President."

Fitz nodded and stood, he reached out and shook her hand, "Well then, congratulations Julie."

"Thank you." She waved to them and took her cue to exit the office quickly. Cyrus stood too and without a word left the office, leaving Fitz alone.

Cyrus moved quickly down the halls until he found Mark, "Mark!" He barked out.

"Yes Cyrus," Mark moved warily into view, "what can I do for you?"

"Find out where Olivia Pope is and what she's doing." He turned before Mark could question him, retreating to his own office.

SCANDAL

Olivia stood in the sofa section at Pottery Barn, her hands skimming over a cream colored sofa that would look wonderful in her office. She laughed into the phone, "No Mark I'm not avoiding the White House completely, just Cyrus. I don't want him to yell at me."

"Well he wants to know what you're doing." Mark was, for the first time ever, completely uncomfortable with Olivia.

"Tell him I've opened up my own firm, Olivia Pope and Associates. Our website should be up by tonight." She hung up and flagged down a sales woman. "I'd like this sofa."

"Liv, I found a great couch for the waiting room with two matching chairs, come look." Abby called out.

Olivia nodded and followed Abby to a stark white sofa, "Perfect." She mumbled. "And did you see the long antique looking dining room table? It's be perfect for the conference room. We're going to need to be able to spread out."

"Liv," Harrison came up behind her, "we're going to go walk over to the Apple Store with Huck. He wants to show us what kind of computers we should get."

"Go ahead and get mine and Abby's too, whatever Huck thinks is good he should run with." She pulled out her credit card, "Use this one for the technology," she waved her hands in the air, "things."

"Do you guys have any opinions on furniture for the office?" Abby asked with her hands on her hips.

"I picked out a desk, so did Harrison." Stephen held up his hands in surrender.

"And comfy chairs." Harrison interjected.

"We'll handle the decorating." Olivia hooked her arm through Abby's, "We should look at book cases, a kitchen table, a couple of coffee tables and end tables. And chairs."

"Oh there's this great antique shop where we can pick up a few random pieces." Abby suggested.

"Like chairs?" Olivia asked. When Abby nodded Olivia called out to the boys, "When we're done here we're going to another store. We'll meet you back at the office for dinner."

SCANDAL

Hollis sat in the fold out chair across from Harrison, Stephen and Huck in the empty office. "You said she's coming?" He asked calmly.

"She and Abby are picking up dinner on their way back here." Harrison tipped his chair back, unmoved by Hollis's intimidating personality.

"I see." Hollis continued to chew on his cigar as they sat in silence.

Five minutes later the door opened, "So the Chinese place was packed." Olivia exclaimed as she and Abby walked into what would be the conference room in two days when furniture started to be delivered. "Hollis." She stopped, setting the bags on the ground, "What are you doing here?"

Hollis stood and pulled up his belt, "I need to have a word with you."

Olivia nodded and silently led the way to her office, shutting the door behind them, "What?" She crossed her arms.

"I want to remind you that even though you left the White House,"

She held up her hands before he could begin to threaten her, "I will never speak of Defiance. We're all in that together. I however no longer work for the White House. I work for myself. If you have a problem, you fix it."

Hollis chuckled, "It was my plan. There aren't any problems."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Then you can leave." She gestured to the door.

When he was gone Huck moved to her doorway, "You okay Olivia?"

Olivia looked up at him, "Yeah he's just an ass." She walked out of the room, "I'm starving, let's eat."

SCANDAL

"She'll stay quiet." Hollis stepped back into the car in front of Olivia's new office.

Mellie turned her head to face him, "You're sure about that?" She asked.

Hollis placed a hand on her knee, "How long have you known me Mellie?"

Mellie smiled at him, "A long time now." She rested her hand on top of his. "My daddy should have had me marry you, would've been less complicated than this."

Hollis chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "And you would've made a much better wife than Clarissa."

Mellie rolled her eyes, "Well I sure as hell wouldn't have been a doormat." She told him.

"Such a spitfire you are Melanie." He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Tell me, does anyone even know how well we know each other."

Mellie pushed him back and threw a leg over his lap, "I wouldn't want anyone to know. You'd ruin my sterling reputation." She leaned down and connected their lips.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_So I know everyone missed Olitz in the last chapter, but my opinion is that Olivia would've cut off contact as much as possible once she left the White House until she could find a way to control her emotions._

**Chapter Six: Wherever You Are**

_Up and down this one way street_

_Black and white is all I see_

_For this moment time stands still_

_This illusion seems so real_

_But this will take some time_

_And it leaves me wondering_

_Wherever you are was never this far_

_Still I feel you breathing_

_All that I need is just out of reach_

_Can you hear me calling?_

_- "Wherever You Are" Wave_

* * *

Billy Chambers leaned in the doorway of the break room. He watched as the White House staff simultaneously mourned the loss of Olivia Pope and congratulated Julie on her promotion, complete with balloons and cake. He rolled his eyes and pulled the flash drive out of his pocket and flipped it over in his hands. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Amanda Tanner, who he grudgingly asked out when he realized the Grant campaign could win the nomination, hug Julie. _It's time, _he thought, _it's time to dethrone King Fitzgerald Grant. _

SCANDAL

_Two Months Later_

Fitz paced around his office with Olivia Pope's business card in his hand. "Come on man, this is the love of your life," he muttered to himself, "are you really going to let her slip through your fingers? So she quit working at the White House, just because you don't work with her doesn't mean you can't see her and love her and be with her."

He sat down on the edge of his desk and picked up the phone, dialing the office phone number.

"Olivia Pope and Associates this is Harrison." Harrison's voice rang through the phone.

"Harrison, it's Fitz."

"Mr. President!" He could hear Harrison's shock through the line.

"Harrison please, after all you did for me call me Fitz, is Liv there?" He asked casually.

Harrison cleared he throat, "Yeah, she's here I'll grab her."

Fitz heard the phone turn to on hold music as he waited. A moment later he heard, "What?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her aggravated tone, "You know that's no way to talk to the President of the United States."

Olivia closed her eyes, "Is that who I'm talking to? My former boss?" She asked quietly.

Fitz paused for a moment, "Yes, you just quit Liv, no warning, nothing."

Olivia sighed, "I wanted you to be a better man. I wanted you to be the man I campaigned for, the man I voted for."

"You voted for me?" Fitz's voice held actual surprise.

"I love you. I wanted what was best for you. Of course I voted for you."

Fitz moved from the edge of his desk to his chair and leaned back, "I miss you."

"I hate you." Fitz could hear the smile in her voice as she said it.

"I know," He murmured, "I hate you too."

Olivia sighed, "I'm sorry I left."

"It's been two months Liv and I haven't heard from you." He paused, "Not a single damn word."

"I was giving you space. I was giving me space. I was trying to let you reconnect with your wife."

"I don't want to be with my wife. I want to be with you." Fitz ran a hand through his hair, "But I guess I can't."

Olivia cleared her throat to hold back the tears, "No, you can't, at least not now."

"Maybe, eventually." He hoped.

"Seven more years Fitz, just seven more years."

"That's too long."

"Unless you don't run for a second term."

Fitz spun around in his chair, turning his back to the door and looking out the window, "A man who isn't president has options. A man who isn't president can divorce his wife."

Olivia shook her head, "You are born to be great Fitzgerald Grant, you were born to lead. Be a leader, be president. Do it your own way, on your own terms."

"Then marry me."

"You're already married."

"Fine, let me get a divorce, then marry me."

"We'll see."

"So you'll wait then?" She could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"It's a maybe." She consented.

"You said to do it my own way, this is my own way."

"You may not love me as much as you think you do." Olivia closed her eyes, regretting her words instantly.

"I love you more than you will ever be able to comprehend. You're my other half." His voice was low and nearly threatening, "Don't you ever degrade yourself to anything less than that."

"You're my other half too." She whispered.

"So that's a yes then?"

"Yes." She hung up the phone. Olivia closed her eyes and frowned, _I just accepted a marriage proposal from a married man. And not just any married man, the President of the United States. I am out of my mind. _She laid the phone on her desk and turned back to her computer. It was just a pipe dream anyway.

SCANDAL

_Ten Months Later_

"Julie," Jeanine, an intern from the campaign who now worked for the White House, caught up to her, "I have the update for today."

"What do you have?" Julie pushed her glasses up on her head as she rushed down the winding halls to her office.

"The President wants you to look over his notes on the Dream Act, he's still having trouble pushing it through Congress, notes on the appointment for a new Supreme Court Justice, a few questions on weapons in Iran, and something about voter fraud in a town in Ohio. I can handle the last two with Scott if you want me to."

Julie looked down and frowned, "Voter fraud? A year into Grant's term. I'll take that and the Dream Act. Give Iran to Scott, you work on the statement about Keating's nomination. If you have any questions grab either Scott or me. One of us will look over everything before it goes to press." She shut her office door in Jeanine's face and threw the president's speech on the Dream Act on her desk. Without sitting down she began to flip through the article on voter fraud in Defiance, Ohio, written by Gideon Wallace.

She opened the door, "Amanda!" She called out.

"Yeah Julie?" Amanda was in front of her in an instant.

"Get me everything you can on Gideon Wallace. He works for the Daily Sun." She walked away without further instructions. Two minutes later she was shutting Cyrus's door, "I have a question for you."

Cyrus looked up, "What do you want Julie?"

"There's an article on a blog by Gideon Wallace about voter fraud in Defiance, Ohio. It seems strange that it should come out as we close out the first year of Grant's term and are a month into the second." Julie held out the file for him.

Cyrus snatched it up, "I'll handle it."

Julie frowned, "Should I be concerned about this?"

Cyrus shook his head, "We just don't want someone to slide in and take the next term away from us. Find out who Wallace is." He instructed her.

"Amanda Tanner is already on it." Julie shut the door on her way out.

"Damn it," Cyrus picked up the phone, "Hollis, we have a problem."

He heard a woman's giggle in the background and rolled his eyes, "Well I'm a little tied up now can it wait?"

"It's about Defiance." Cyrus informed him.

"Fine, meet me in the park in an hour." Hollis hung up the phone and turned back to Mellie was tangled up in the sheets, "I have to go meet Cyrus about Defiance."

"Defiance? That was over a year ago, what's going on?" She asked, running a hand down his arm.

Hollis shrugged, "Not sure yet, I'll tell you more when I get back." He leaned down and kissed her, "Is Fitz working late tonight?" When Mellie nodded he said, "Dinner here."

SCANDAL

"So what is so important about something that happened over a year ago you had to take me away from a very attractive younger woman?" Hollis sat down on a bench next to Cyrus.

Cyrus handed him the blog about voter fraud in Defiance. "This is a blogger for the Daily Sun, this piece won't go anywhere with him, someone bigger will pick this up, you know it. Then the tabloids will get it, then the networks, then he'll face impeachment. They know what town it happened in." Cyrus muttered.

Hollis slipped his glasses on his face and skimmed the small paragraph, "I'll handle it." He stood up and walked away.

SCANDAL

_One Week Later_

Olivia turned up the volume on the TV in her office, "The bomb that was delivered to Cytron this morning killed seven people. It is suspected that Jesse Tyler, one of the technicians at Cytron, cheated on his girlfriend Lindsay Dwyer and in a jealous rage she built the bomb and sent it to the office. Here is a picture of Dwyer who has left her apartment." Olivia paused the TV on the picture of the brunette. _This coverup had Hollis Doyle's stench all over it._

"Huck!" She called out.

Huck was standing by her side in an instant, "Yes Olivia?"

"We're going to San Francisco."

"I'll get us on the next flight out." Huck left the room.

Olivia walked straight into Stephen's office, "Huck and I are going out of town for a few days. The office is closing."

"What?" Stephen followed her to her own office and watched as she grabbed a small overnight bag, "Liv what's going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, this is a project for Huck."

"Liv you can let us all in."

Olivia looked up and slammed her travel make up kit on her desk, "No, end of discussion, no questions asked." Stephen shut up, knowing when to quit.

"Liv, we've gotta go if we're going to make the next flight." Huck stood with a bag already over his shoulder.

Olivia nodded, and pulled a few prearranged outfits from the small armoire she had in her office corner, tossing them in her bag, along with a pair of flats, "Let's go." She zipped her bag up.

SCANDAL

Cyrus slammed the door to Hollis's office, "This is how you take care of things?" He found Mellie and Verna sitting across from him.

"I told you I'd handle it. It's handled." Hollis leaned back, "Now we don't have to worry about the cyber geek talking."

Cyrus fumed, "The story is out there and now there's an explosion at the company that built the chip."

"No one knows the two are connected. I did my research before I blew up the building. Besides everyone thinks the girlfriend did it."

Mellie waved Cyrus to a seat, "It's despicable, but it's handled Cy, be grateful."

"It's no worse that what we all did." Verna reminded him.

"No one died for what we did." Cyrus reminded her. "And who's going to explain this to Olivia?"

Hollis chuckled, "I'll go visit her this week and tell her." He took a sip of his whiskey, "After all, she's no saint." He looked towards Mellie who rolled her eyes.

Cyrus looked at Mellie, who seemed unaffected by the implication that Fitz was in love with another woman. He kept his poker face as the realization that Mellie was still having an affair crossed his mind. "Fine, whatever." He turned and slammed the door.

"Cyrus?" James stopped in the hallway on his way down to the press corner of the West Wing, "Are you okay?"

Cyrus put his head in his hands, "I don't know anymore James."

James took a few steps forward and placed a hand on Cyrus's shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Cyrus looked up at him, "I'd like to talk about anything but it."

James closed his eyes, "Dinner tonight? We can not talk about it?" He suggested.

Cyrus smiled and felt even his cold heart melt, "I'd like that."

"I'll text you." James patted his shoulder and walked away.

SCANDAL

"Did you find her?" Olivia leaned over to look at Huck's computer screen.

Huck nodded, "Yeah, so we just need to get her back to DC?" He confirmed.

"Yes, how long will it take you to set up everything?" While they were in the airport earlier Olivia outlined the vague details of what needed to be done. The girl was innocent and needed a new identity.

"I made a few calls, everything will be in place when we get to San Francisco. We'll just need to make one stop to an old friend." Huck told her.

"And everything will be clean?" She confirmed.

"It's how I became Huck." He whispered. Olivia nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

SCANDAL

Amanda sat up in Billy's bed, "I'm not sure I understand what you want Billy."

Billy sighed, "Let me explain again, the President was having an affair with someone while we were on the campaign trail, I just don't know who."

"And you want to tell the press so Sally can be president?" She continued.

"But we need a woman to come forward as that woman. Someone who can say she slept with him. And it needs to be real, to be undeniable." Billy elaborated as patiently as he could.

"You're telling me that you want me to sleep with the president?" She pointed to herself in shock.

He took her hands, "Look we both agree that Sally should be president. Once this happens you and I can run away together, get away from the press if that's what you want or we can use Sally as protection. This will not haunt you. I promise."

Amanda looked out the window, "I need time to consider this Billy, this is huge."

"All you have to do is sleep with him once or twice." Billy shrugged, "You could change the course of history."

"Change history." Amanda whispered the words. "How do I seduce him?"

"Leave that to me." He smiled and kissed her, "You're beautiful, he'll have no choice, but to fall in love with you."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Seven: Facing Up**

_Continual Irresolution_

_Keeps me shackled to the ground_

_I've been in dire need of revolution_

_For far too many days to count_

_I thought I was safe in my hiding place_

_But it sure is exhausting living in chains_

_It's paradoxical in every way_

_Nothing makes sense I can't tell love from hate_

_Nothing left for me to do_

_Right and left both bring me to_

_The center of my deepest fears_

_Where the truth is oh so clear_

_Embracing inescapable truth_

_And that's facing up to you_

_- "Facing Up" Kate Voegele_

* * *

Olivia took a sip of her coffee and stared over at Huck from the passenger seat of his car, "So everything is set up, when do you think she'll wake up?"

Huck shrugged, "In the next couple of hours. She'll be confused and disoriented for about thirty minutes. She probably won't do much. Then she'll start to go through what we left for her. Chances are she'll take it all, try to check out and find the room charges have been taken care of. I don't know what she'll do next. My guess is find a cheap motel and pay cash until she can wrap her head around what's going on. She'll watch the news, see she's wanted and then we'll have to see."

Olivia finished her coffee, "Thanks for doing this Huck."

"Anything for you Olivia. You know that." Huck murmured. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Olivia knew what he was talking about. Abby, Harrison, Stephen and Huck were all dancing around the issue.

"The White House."

Olivia closed her eyes, "This is better."

"That's good. Sometimes it's better to leave what isn't good for you. Even if it hurts."

Olivia's head swiveled over to Huck, "You know?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell anyone. I promise."

Olivia touched his hand and didn't react when he flinched away, "I believe you. I trust you Huck."

"Do you love him?"

Olivia closed her eyes and bowed her head, "So very much." Huck didn't respond.

SCANDAL

Lindsay Dwyer sat up and rubbed her eyes. She didn't remember falling asleep, but somehow she must've dozed off as she watched her face flash across the screen of every major news network. Stretching she looked around and tried to shake off the drowsy feeling clouding her thought process. Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths.

When she opened them again she nearly screamed. This was not the same cheap motel outside San Francisco where she checked into the previous night. This place was nice. It was five star, maybe even four diamond. Carefully, she stood up off the bed and glanced out of the window. Her mouth dropped open. This was not California. She had no idea where it was, but it was not California.

Running into the bathroom she threw up until she was dry heaving. She glanced in the mirror at her pasty reflection and rinsed her mouth out with water. She walked back into the bedroom and that was when she noticed the large piles of cash just sitting on the dresser. Her eyes widened, _First I'm going to jail for murder and now for robbing a bank? Who the hell is setting me up and why?_ She walked over to the cash and noticed a note on top.

Lindsay,

Your old life is over. This is your new one. Use it wisely.

She stared blankly down at the sheet of paper before slowly lifting the cash and counting out $5,000. Her mouth dropped open as her eyes continued to scan the dresser. She picked up a birth certificate with the name: Quinn Anne Perkins on it, along with a DC driver's license, a valet ticket, a passport, a credit card and a social security card. Everything Quinn Perkins could possibly need. _What is going on? _Her feet hit a bag on the floor and she picked it up. With trembling hands she set it on the bed and unzipped it. She pulled out a fresh change of clothes, shampoo, conditioner, a razor, shaving cream, deodorant, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a set of hair ties and a brush. Whoever left her in the hotel was taking care of her.

Grabbing the bag she dumped everything in the bathroom and then went back into the room, scooping everything from the dresser into the duffel bag. She locked herself with the duffel bag in the bathroom.

SCANDAL

Olivia glanced down at her watch and then at her phone as it rang, "It's Stephen." She sighed, "What?"

"Olivia, what is going on? I just got to the office and you're not here."

"Stop whining, you and Harrison and Abby are in charge today." She paused, "We don't have any new clients yet so just keep an eye on the phone."

"Where are you and Huck?"

"We're working."

"I thought you said we didn't have any new clients." Stephen challenged.

"She's not a client." Olivia hung up the phone before he could ask more questions.

"So we don't answer their questions." Huck commented.

"No we don't answer their questions." Olivia straightened, "Here she comes." They watched together as Lindsay Dwyer, now Quinn Perkins waited for the valet to pull up a silver Toyota Corolla and then as she got in it and drove away.

Olivia sighed, "Take me to the White House." She instructed Huck, "Then go back to the office, and try to keep tabs on her."

"Of course."

SCANDAL

Olivia walked up to the gated entrance of the White House and fell in line with those who worked there rather than tourists. She stopped at the gate, "Hey Morris." She handed him her ID.

"Olivia Pope, I've missed seeing you around here." Morris handed her a visitor's pass.

"I've missed you too, how's the wife and kids?" She asked.

"They're good. You got something to fix or just visiting?" He asked.

"Everything's good, just visiting." She waved, "Tell everyone I say hey!"

Olivia kept her head down as she made her way to the Oval Office, "Lauren," she stopped in front of the president's secretary, "I need to see him, is he busy?"

"Olivia," Lauren rose, "no he's there, I'm sure he'd love to see you. We miss you."

Olivia smiled, "I miss you guys too." She walked across the small hallway and took a deep breath before opening the door. Fitz was hovered over papers at his desk.

"Whatever it is Cyrus I'm working on it. And if it's Mellie, I'm busy so go away." He didn't look up, he just continued to write.

"It's me." Olivia's voice was barely above a whisper.

Fitz looked up and dropped his pen. "Livie?" It was a question as if she couldn't really be standing in front of the now closed door of his office. As if she was a ghost.

"Hi." She murmured.

He crossed the room and pushed her up against the wall, away from the cameras. His lips crashed on hers aggressively, his hands sliding underneath her cream colored t-shirt. She dropped her purse, letting one hand tug at his hair and the other run up and down his back, looking for the edges so she could untuck it and feel him. She arched one jean clad leg around his. Fitz's hand slid under ass and he lifted her from the ground, bringing her up to eye level.

He pulled back and brushed his nose with hers, "You're here."

She nodded, "I'm here. And I have to tell you something."

He kept her pinned to the door, "Tell me what?"

She looked down, "We need to get away from the cameras." She murmured, her head falling down so she could only see the floor.

Fitz used his thumb and forefinger to tilt her chin up, "Whatever it is, we'll handle it." He ran his hands down her side, "I can't believe I haven't touched you in over a year. I haven't seen you in months." His mouth pressed lightly against her ear, "I love you."

She inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath, "I love you too." She lightly pushed him off of her, "Where can we go?" She asked quietly.

He took her hand, "Mellie left for California to see the kids this morning. We can go to the residential section."

She removed her hand from his grasp as he opened the door, "Just until we're alone." She murmured.

When they stepped outside Fitz stopped in front of Lauren's desk, "Clear the rest of my afternoon. I have to help an old friend with something more important."

"But Mr. President, the Attorney General is stopping by," she started.

"And tell him that an emergency came up and unfortunately as President a lot of people need my help and I have to triage. This is more important."

She nodded her head, ducking her eyes from his, "Yes Mr. President."

Olivia followed Fitz up to the residential floors until they were in a guest bedroom. He locked the door. "I figured you'd rather not be where Mellie sleeps." He took a step towards her.

Olivia grimaced and held up her hand, "Not yet. I have to tell you something that's going to make you hate me for the rest of our lives."

Fitz stopped, "Nothing could make me hate you."

"This could." Olivia looked at him. "And I want you to know the entire truth. And I want you to know that we did this because we love you, but I'm afraid it's going to come out. And we did this because you were the best, and you were born to be here. To lead."

"Liv, who is we?"

"Mellie, Hollis, Cyrus, Verna and I are we." Olivia kept her breathing as steady as she could, "I want you to hear this from because I love you, because if you hear this from someone else you'll never forgive me. And I want you to know I was stupid. I was shortsighted and petty. And if I hadn't done this, you would be mine. Forever."

"Olivia," Fitz closed his eyes and took a few steps away from her, "what did you do?"

Olivia looked over his shoulder and out the window as she spoke as calmly and confidently as she could, "We rigged the election."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Eight: Fallen**

_We all begin with good intent_

_Love was raw and young_

_We believed that we could change ourselves_

_The past could be undone_

_But we carry on our backs the burden_

_Time always reveals_

_In the lonely light of morning_

_In the wound that would not heal_

_It's the bitter taste of losing everything_

_That I've held so dear_

_I've fallen _

_I have sunk so low_

_I messed up _

_Better I should know_

_So don't come round here_

_And tell me I told you so_

_Heaven bend to take my hand_

_Nowhere left to turn_

_I'm lost to those I thought were friends_

_To everyone I know_

_Oh they turn their heads embarrassed_

_Pretend that they don't see_

_But it's one missed step_

_One slip before you know_

_And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed_

_Though I've tried I've fallen_

_- "Fallen" Sarah McLachlan_

* * *

Fitz laughed and walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "That was a good one Livie, seriously you almost had me there."

Olivia remained in his embrace, but looked up at him, her lower lip protruding ever so slightly, her eyes wide with shame, "I'm not joking Fitz."

Fitz dropped his arms and stepped back, "What are you talking about?"

Olivia closed her eyes as she remembered the first time Hollis brought it up.

_Hollis sighed, "This could shape up to be an easy win. If not, there are always other alternatives._

"_What do you mean other alternatives?" Verna asked._

_Hollis leaned forward, "Well I have a guy out in California, a real computer nerd, who can fix problems, if you know what I mean." _

_Olivia let out a gasp, "Are you talking about fixing an election?" _

"Hollis had a guy out in California." Olivia mumbled.

"A guy?" Fitz repeated. "And what did this guy do?"

"He worked for a computer software company. He created a chip that reprogrammed voting. Every three votes for Reston turned into a vote for you." She closed her eyes, "This is all my fault Fitz. I was the moral compass of that group. I have always worn the white hat, upheld the law, I've never done something illegal like that. I just," she looked up at him and saw the betrayal and hurt in his eyes. She felt the immediate necessity to beg and make excuses, "I saw in your eyes how much you wanted to be president and I love you so much I wanted to make that happen. I realized we could never be normal so I should let you have your dream."

He turned away from her, "You didn't?"

She nodded even though he couldn't see, "It was short-sighted. I should've believed in you, I should've trusted you, but I didn't. And now I've ruined you. This," she choked back her tears to continue, "this dirty underhanded political world that Cyrus, Hollis, Verna, Mellie and I played in is terrible. I can't be a part of it. I never wanted it to touch you. You were above all of us. You were better than all of us. You still are."

Fitz turned and looked at the broken shell of the woman he thought he loved. She was a stranger to him in this very moment, "Why are you telling me this now?"

She look up at him, "Because a blogger wrote a paragraph on voter fraud in Defiance, Ohio. And to shut the story up Hollis blew up Cytron. The boy who created the chip died. Hollis framed his girlfriend, Huck and I got her out of California and got her a new identity."

Fitz shoved his hands in his pockets, "Is the story going to get out?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't think so. Whatever needs to be done to keep it quiet, Hollis will do."

"Is the blogger still alive?"

Olivia nodded, "Cyrus is watching Hollis. He's told him not to kill anyone else without running it by the rest of us."

"A twisted team you have there Liv." Fitz muttered.

"Well, we're all in it together." She replied

"Hollis is a bad man." Fitz mumbled, "So evil he corrupted those around him," He looked at her with dead eyes, "he killed you."

Olivia looked at him dead in the eye, "Don't push Mellie away because of this. Don't let you ratings drop because of Defiance. And don't mistrust Cyrus now either."

"How could I ever trust him again?"

"He made a mistake. A human error. He did what he thought was best at the time."

"He committed treason for his own political gain." Fitz shouted at her.

"And you think that's why I did it? For my own gain? I couldn't have given a damn about working in the White House." She paused, "Sure Cyrus wanted to be here, but more importantly he wanted you to be here. He believes in you. I believe in you." She picked her purse up off the bed, "Whether or not it was honestly won, you are president. You had it in you. The only reason you would've lost to Reston was because of your marriage." She turned to the door, "My answer is still yes, I just wanted you to know everything so you could reconsider your proposal."

She shut the door behind her, leaving Fitz alone in a guest bedroom that was rumored to be used by JFK and Marilyn Monroe. He sat on the bed and thought about the ironies to the room he'd chosen.

SCANDAL

Olivia took a few deep breaths and made her way back down to the West Wing. She knocked on Cyrus's door. "Come in." He called out.

"Do you have time for a walk?" She leaned in the doorway.

Cyrus looked up at her, "Olivia?"

"People keep saying my name like that. Like they can't believe I'm really here." She closed her eyes, "That walk Cyrus?"

Cyrus stood up, "What's happened?"

She shook her head, "We can't do this here." She tossed him his coat.

"Okay, Liv, out with it." Cyrus grabbed her hand and hooked it through his arm, "Come on, I'm your work husband, you have to tell me."

"You're going to kill me."

"Why?"

"He had to know Cy, there was no getting around it."

Cyrus looked down at her, "Who had to know what?" At her look Cyrus stopped and dropped her arm, "You didn't. Tell me you didn't."

"I couldn't let someone else tell him. A blogger knows about. A building exploded from it. I just ran across the country saving someone from this mess. An innocent civilian Hollis was going to ruin. After he killed seven innocent people. He was going to know and I wanted to be the one to tell him."

Hollis ran his hands threw his hair, "Olivia this could ruin everything."

"You know he won't talk. We'll all go to prison if he talks." She whispered, "He would never do that. He'd lose his seat if he talked, but he had to know. And I wanted to tell you, so you would know too."

"Liv if this gets out."

"It's already out there Cyrus. If there's any hope of stopping this we had to tell him."

"Why now?" Cyrus narrowed his eyes, "Why today?"

"I just got back in town today."

"No, what aren't you telling me." Cyrus prodded her.

"He asked me to marry him."

Cyrus's mouth dropped open, "So what Mellie said about the affair to Verna, Hollis and me, it was true?" Olivia nodded, "But he's married."

"He wants to divorce her." Olivia stated flatly.

"He can't get divorced."

"He may not now. I accepted his proposal Cyrus. If he's serious about leaving Mellie I will do whatever I can to help him. I will get him through the divorce. And if he's serious about marrying me I will marry him. I love him. I love him more than you can ever imagine. I'd give up everything for him. I'm done. I'm not playing games with him anymore. If he wants me, I'm his. It's plain and simple."

"Oh my God," Cyrus stared at her, "I've lost you."

"What?"

"You're not the woman I trained, you're not Olivia Pope anymore, you're this little woman who thinks with her heart and not her head, who is overly emotional and in love and has feelings. What happened to you?"

"I met my other half. I met the love of my life and then I lost him. And I don't want to do that every again." She stated firmly, "Tell Mellie, Verna and Hollis or don't. I really couldn't care less anymore." She left him standing alone in front of the Washington Monument.

SCANDAL

_One Week Later_

"Sandra," Olivia said into her phone, "Huck tracked his credit card and Harrison and I are at the hotel now. Stephen and Cole will stall the judge. Just stay calm." She hit the off button and turned to Harrison, "We need to get Travis up and showered and ready for court." She rolled her eyes, "Such an irresponsible man." She muttered.

Harrison knocked on the door, "Room service." He called out, "Are you sure you're okay Liv? Since you're trip to San Francisco you've been really intense."

"I'm fine." She banged on the door with her fist.

A blonde opened the door, "I don't think we ordered any room service."

"I love my job." Harrison grinned down at Olivia at the sight of the naked blonde.

"Up and at em Travis." Olivia called out pulling back the covers of the bed and opening the blinds.

SCANDAL

Fitz stood up from behind his desk and poured a glass of scotch, "Come in." He called as a knock sounded on the door. He glanced at the clock, it was almost 6pm, most of the staff should be gone at this hour.

"Mr. President?" A young blonde girl popped her head in.

"That would be me." He sat on the edge of his desk, "And you would be?"

"Amanda Tanner." She shut the door behind her.

"And what are you doing here at 6pm?"

"Mr. Chambers asked me to give you these notes." She handed him a manilla file.

"Sit, wait," Fitz took the folder, "I may have something for you to send Billy." He flipped through the pages, "So you work for the Vice President's office then?" He asked as he read.

"We all work together sir." She responded.

"I'll bet you do." He muttered. He rounded his desk and jotted a note, sticking it in an envelope, "Well give this to Mr. Chambers then, Amanda." His head fell to the side as he regarded the young woman who was just standing up in front of him, "How long have you been with us? I've never seen you before."

"I was with the Langston campaign from the start. Olivia kept me on."

"Olivia Pope!" Fitz picked up his scotch and took a long sip, "Do you drink scotch Amanda?"

Amanda looked down at her feet, "Not really sir." She took a step towards him, "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" He thought about that, tapping his finger to his chin before resting that hand on her shoulder, "Ask me that tomorrow, maybe I'll have a better grasp on things then."

Amanda's hands fluttered up and then back down, she was unsure of what to do with them, "Well is there anything I can do to help?"

Fitz looked down at her, "Is there something you want to do to help?" He asked her.

Amanda's hand reached up and she lightly pressed against his tie, "Well if Mrs. Grant can't help, maybe I could?" Her head fell to the side.

Fitz's hand skimmed down her face, lightly cupping her jaw, "There might be." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She responded and moved one hand to tangle in his hair. He set his scotch down on his desk and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him, his hand sliding under her shirt.

She pulled back and looked up at him through her lashes, "Did that help at all?" Fitz grabbed her hand and his scotch, pulling her to an unsupervised room off the Oval Office.

SCANDAL

Amanda unlocked the door to Billy's apartment at 9:30pm. "Billy?" She called out.

"In the office."

She dropped her bag on the floor and headed to his office, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I screwed the president." She whispered.

He spun around and grabbed. She squealed in surprise and he settled her on his lap, "And?"

"And I'm not quite sure, he was drunk so we'll see if it happens again."

Billy leaned forward and kissed her, "Oh man, he was drinking scotch."

Amanda nodded, "I know, I'm going to wash it out. I hate scotch." She muttered as she pushed herself up.

"Thanks Amanda." Billy called out.

She stopped in the doorway, "Anything for you." She blew him a kiss as she headed to the bathroom.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Nine: Learning to Breathe**

_Hello good morning how you do_

_What makes your rising sun so new_

_I could use a fresh beginning too_

_All of my regrets are nothing new_

_So this is the way that I say I need you_

_This is the way that I'm_

_Learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and_

_You alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe_

_In these abundant skies_

_Hello good morning how you been_

_Yesterday left my head kicked in_

_I never, never thought that_

_I would fall like that_

_Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

_- "Learning to Breathe" Switchfoot_

* * *

_Three Months Later_

"Harrison!" Olivia called out from her office.

"What's up Liv?" Harrison stood in her doorway peeling an orange.

"I need you to do something for me tonight." She waved him in, "I want you to meet this woman at Rhett's." She put a picture of Quinn Perkins in front of him. "She's a lawyer at Purcell and Flanagan in Georgetown. She sent me her resume. I want you to offer her a job."

Harrison studied her picture, "Why isn't she meeting you here."

Olivia leaned forward, "When I asked you, Stephen, Abby and Huck to join me here I knew you four weren't rattled easily. You worked well under pressure and you could follow the complicated web of lies clients make up."

"You want me to rattle her."

Olivia leaned back in her chair, "She thinks it's a blind date."

"You got it Olivia, what time?"

"8:30 sharp!" She called out as her office door swung shut.

SCANDAL

"Harrison Wright?"

Harrison looked up from his phone at the brunette standing over his shoulder, "Quinn Perkins, what are you drinking?"

"I'm not staying, I don't do blind dates. The only reason I'm here is because Laurie wouldn't give me your number to cancel and getting stood up in this particular bar is like falling down on a runway."

"My parents met on a blind date they've been inseparable ever since." Harrison smiled disarmingly at her.

She wavered at the smile, but held firm, "I'm happy for your parents and you because that means you exist, but I don't do blind dates."

"This is a date? This is a job interview." He told her.

"What?"

"What are you drinking?" Harrison repeated his earlier question.

"Dirty martini, what do you mean this is a job interview, you're a baby lawyer." She smiled at the waiter who'd overheard her order and now put a martini in front of her.

"I'm twenty-eight. This is a job interview?" He rattled her again.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Okay this has been whatever, but I don't do blind dates." Quinn stood and adjusted the strap on her purse, subsequently running into a man trying to edge his way out of the bar.

"Quinn," Harrison stopped her, "this is not a date. On dates I like to buy a woman dinner it makes her more likely to either sleep with me or give me a second date. This is a job interview."

"I didn't apply for a job with you." Quinn insisted, clearly uncomfortable at this point.

"Ask me who I work for."

She rolled her eyes and laid her jacket on the chair, "Who do you work for?"

"Olivia Pope." Quinn stopped breathing. "The way I know you'd kill puppies for this job is because you stopped breathing when I said Olivia Pope, which is a tell, your tell and you should work on that. The way I know you applied for a job with us is because I have your resume on my iPad."

"Olivia Pope sent you?" Quinn's voice trembled.

"I'm going to offer you a crap salary and you're going to have to take it because Olivia Pope really is as good as they say she is." He stood up, "I lied, this isn't a job interview." Quinn's face fell, "Olivia already told me to hire you, the job's yours if you want it. It's the best job you'll ever have. You'll fight tigers and slay dragons." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I'm not a baby lawyer. I'm a gladiator, in a suit." He leaned back, "Because that's what you are when you work for Olivia. Do you want to be a gladiator in a suit? You've got to say it."

"I want to be a gladiator in a suit." Quinn spoke rapidly.

"Then come with me." Harrison laid cash on the table and walked out, leaving Quinn to catch up with him.

SCANDAL

"Olivia?" Stephen knocked on her office door, "Harrison is back with Quinn and I set Sharon up in the conference room. Abby and Huck should be calling in any minute."

Olivia stood up, "Let's go then."

Sharon Marquette muted the TV when Olivia came into the room just as President Grant finished announcing the nomination of Patrick Keating for Supreme Court Justice, "You did a nice job with him, the President, why'd you leave the White House?"

Olivia just smiled, "It's good to see you Sharon. Ah and here is Harrison and Quinn."

Harrison stuck out his hand, "Harrison Wright."

Quinn smiled and waved, "Hi, I'm Quinn."

Sharon smiled and patted Stephen's cheek, "Stevie you didn't tell me you had so many pretty women working with you."

"I'm sorry," Quinn stuttered, "I'm new what's going on."

"I'm Sharon Marquette, dear, DC's finest madam." Sharon smiled up at Quinn.

"And Sharon is our newest client." Olivia turned the phone on speaker, "Abby, you there?"

SCANDAL

Amanda knocked on Cyrus's office door, "Cyrus, can I have a word with you?"

"What is it?" Cyrus turned around from the book case he was staring at.

"I need to speak to you about the president."

Cyrus rolled his eyes, "What?"

"I'm fully prepared to come forward with our affair." She pushed her shoulders back as she spoke.

"Your what?" Cyrus asked in disbelief.

"The President and I are sleeping together, and he won't leave his wife. And I am going public." She turned and left.

Cyrus ran a hand over his face and took deep breaths, picking up his cellphone he dialed the only person he knew would help him.

SCANDAL

"What?" Olivia stormed down the park steps in front of the Washington Memorial. She hadn't spoken to Cyrus since she told him she told Fitz about Defiance and he called her with an emergency.

"Hi, hello, how are you?" Cyrus chuckled at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Hi, hello, how are you, what?" She asked.

"We have a problem."

"I don't work for the White House anymore."

"An aide says she's sleeping with the President." He held a folder out to her.

"And you're coming to me with this?" She asked incredulously. "Are you delusional?"

"You're the best, we need help."

"Is he?"

"Liv." Cyrus sighed.

"Bill Clinton-Monica Lewensky. John Edwards-Rielle Hunter. Fitz-Me. Is he?" She challenged him.

"No, he isn't." Cyrus sighed, "You know him better than anyone, he loves you Liv. Only you."

Olivia shook her head, "I haven't heard from him in three months. I need to hear this from him."

"He's busy."

"He doesn't know you asked for my help does he?" She looked down at the ground, "Look I don't work for the White House anymore. If I help him, I need to see him. I need to hear it from him. That's my final offer." She glanced down at her watch, "I need to go."

"You on the Sharon Marquette case?"

Olivia nodded, "I'd appreciate if the White House would stay quiet until I figure out how we're going to approach this."

"You know that she's a well-known madam Liv."

"I know, but I'd like to protect her clients if I can."

"Any names pop up yet that we need to be aware of?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know though." She kissed Cyrus's cheek, "I'm sorry. I'm guessing he isn't talking to you like he did before."

"The only person he is talking to is Mellie. How do you like that one?" Cyrus laughed sarcastically.

"He never trusted her. There was no love lost there. He trusted us. We let him down. He never wanted anything to do with Hollis to begin with. We let that snake into the garden too."

"It's all our fault." Cyrus patted her hand, "I'll let you go."

"Remember what I said."

"I'll get us all to Camp David later today for a meeting."

"Thank you Cyrus."

SCANDAL

"You're going to Camp David? Now?" Stephen stood in her office as Olivia slipped a different blazer onto her shoulders.

"A meeting at the White House is too formal."

"They're going to try to get you to take your job back." Abby stood on the opposite side of the room from Stephen.

"Are you two okay?" Olivia asked, changing the topic.

"Fine." They both responded.

"Whatever it is, don't let it effect work."

"Stephen buys sex from whores!" Abby shouted.

"You are not a whore Abby." Stephen yelled back.

"No shit! You didn't buy sex from me."

"Technically I did, every dinner I bought you, ever gift, that's all to get you to sleep with me." Stephen reasoned.

"It's supposed to be because you like me." Abby mumbled walking out of the room.

Olivia held up her hand, "I don't want to know. Apologize, make it work, don't break up my team." She grabbed her purse and left Stephen standing alone in her office.

SCANDAL

Olivia, Cyrus and Fitz walked with three feet between each of them through the trails of Camp David with Hank and Tom trailing behind. "I need to ask," Olivia looked up at Fitz, "are you sleeping with Amanda Tanner?"

"Would you be jealous if I was?" He asked.

"Are you drunk?" Olivia crossed her arms, "Look I can't do this, us, right now. If you want my help with Amanda then you need to answer my questions without any side comments, otherwise I will go back to how my life was before you proposed to me."

"So this is my fault?" Fitz yelled back.

Cyrus stepped between the two of them, "Look, we can't have this conversation now. This is not the time or the place for it." He glanced back at Hank and Tom, "That is a conversation for when we are absolutely alone."

"Whatever." Fitz looked over Olivia's shoulder and kept walking.

"Do I need to ask again or are you going to answer my question?" Olivia pestered him.

Fitz stopped and spun around, startling Olivia, "No I'm not sleeping with Amanda Tanner."

Olivia narrowed her eyes, "Fine I'll handle it."

She turned and left the two men standing alone. Tom nodded to Hank to stay with the President and Cyrus and he took off after Olivia, "Liv?" He whispered as he caught up with her.

She stopped and leaned against a tree, breathing hard, "I'm sorry Tom. I'm so sorry."

Tom shrugged, "For what?"

"What do you mean for what? For being that woman that you have lie to the First Lady about. For everything. For ever meeting him. For," She calmed her breathing, "I'm just sorry."

Tom ran a hand through his hair and opened his arms, pulling her into a hug, "Look I've known you a long time Liv. We were fairly good friends. And I know we haven't stayed close lately, maybe we should get a drink and catch up." He pulled back, "If it helps, he really does love you. And he really doesn't love Mrs. Grant."

"Was he sleeping with Amanda Tanner?" She asked him carefully.

"All I know is that he kissed her once. That's all that has been caught on tape. I erased it." Tom looked around and then down at her, "There's a room, off the Oval Office, I don't think he ever took you there. It's not very romantic. He was very specific that he wanted you to be treated specially, that you were not a mistress, that it wasn't broom closets and dark rooms for you. He could've taken Amanda there, but I don't know. Hank and I have never covered for him or found a place for him to hide her away."

"So in other words, there's no conclusive proof she was his girlfriend."

"That's right." Tom concurred, "If your gut tells you he's telling the truth then believe him. Your gut is never wrong Liv." Tom encouraged her.

She hugged him one last time, "Thanks Tom." Her phone rang and she held her finger up, "What?"

"Does the name Patrick Keating ring a bell?" Stephen asked her.

"He's the President's nomination for Supreme Court Justice, why?" Olivia asked.

"He's on the list."

"Damn it." She hung up, "I need to go back." She moved quickly back through the trails until she came across Hank, Cyrus and Fitz staring out at a lake, "We have a problem."

"What now?" Cyrus asked.

"Keating is on a Sharon Marquette's list as John."

SCANDAL

Olivia slammed the office door behind her, "Are we sure?" She called out.

"If he isn't it calls the entire list into question." Huck replied.

"Where's Sharon?" Olivia looked around.

"David hauled her off ten minutes ago, Stephen went with her, what should we do?" Harrison asked.

"Quinn!" She called out.

"Yes ma'am?" Quinn scurried into the room.

"Find out everything you can about Amanda Tanner." Olivia turned to Huck, "What girl saw Keating?"

"Her name was Stacy."

"Abby, Harrison, find someone who knew Stacy." She looked at Huck, "Find a way to verify the list." She glanced down at her phone, "I have to go talk to Billy Chambers."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

_I am astounded by the number of reviews and PMs regarding my stories. It is so humbling to know that there are people who read, not just one (although that is unbelievable enough to me), but all four of my Scandal stories. Y'all are truly inspiring. The reviews and messages mean so much and they make me want to right 24/7 so I can always have an update on my sleeve. Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you to everyone, but particularly: __**LoreneMichelle41, Grant. For The People, TvlsForever, ScandalOlitz4Ever, BeckyPo, Aunt Dee94, ScotchSista, and Scandalised. **__Many of you have been there since I started "Feels Like Today" and are still amazingly reading and reviewing and others of you have appeared more recently and have been incredibly inspiring. And thank you to all the guests who leave review as well! _

**Chapter Ten: If You Ever Come Back**

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_I know you're out there somewhere so just remember this_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_

_If you ever come back if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back if you ever come back_

_- "If You Ever Come Back" The Script_

* * *

"Olivia?" Quinn stood in the doorway of Olivia's office, "I have what you wanted on Amanda Tanner."

"Let me see." Olivia held out her hand as she skimmed through information on other potential Supreme Court nominees. She flipped through the folder, "Have Huck track her down now and then you and I are going out for a few minutes."

She set the folder on her desk.

"Hey," Stephen popped in her office, "do you really think Zuckerman will buy that this is a fishing expedition?"

"Zuckerman's old school she may." Olivia tapped her chin and stood up, she slid the folder Quinn had handed her into her purse, "Take Harrison, he's charming." Harrison who was standing in the doorway just stuck his tongue out at her. "Really mature Harrison." She chuckled.

"Here's where she is now." Huck handed Olivia the name of a park.

"Let's go Quinn." Olivia slid into her coat.

SCANDAL

"Don't say anything, just stand behind me." Olivia walked towards Amanda who was sitting on a bench with a dog. "What a pretty dog." Olivia sat next to her.

"Thanks his name is Thomas Jefferson, which is nerdy, but he's very presidential, aren't you TJ?" She petted the dog.

"Don't think there won't be consequences to spreading lies about the President Amanda." Olivia looked away from her as she spoke. Quinn watched in horror as Amanda's face broke and tears started to form.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Amanda asked, "Did he send you here?"

"My name is Olivia Pope and I want to assure you that I'm not here in any official capacity. Just to warn you about what could happen if you continue telling lies about the President. You could find it very hard to find employment, you name and face would be everywhere. That would be difficult on your family. Your mother just got out of Bedford Sanitarium, didn't she?" Olivia asked casually.

"How did you know that?" Tears slipped down Amanda's face as she asked.

"If you continue to talk about President Grant like this everything about you will be public, for example, you've had 27 sexual partners that we know of, and that bout of gonorrhea." Olivia leaned back.

"Who are you?" Amanda repeated, confusion and anxiety laced her voice and face.

"I told you, my name is Olivia Pope. We never formally met, but I allowed Billy Chambers to keep you on as part of the White House staff." Olivia paused, "I know who you are. You are threatening the man you campaigned for."

"He told me he loved me. He gave me this dog." Amanda petted the dog in an effort to calm down.

"It doesn't matter Amanda. Whether it's true or not, it really doesn't matter. But if you're lying about the President there will be consequences. Even if you're telling the truth, the press will suffocate you, you'll be drowning before you even know what's happening. Just look at what happened to Monica Lewensky. And she was telling the truth. Imagine if it came out that you were lying?"

Amanda stood up and darted away, dragging TJ with her. Olivia stood up and pulled her phone out, "If you're subpoenaed you can testify that I in no way threatened her, if you aren't this never happened." She put her phone to ear, "It's handled."

SCANDAL

Abby walked into the conference room where Olivia was staring at the pictures. "It's amazing. She didn't even budge when you accused her husband of sleeping with a high-end hooker. I'm not even dating Stephen anymore and I want to shoot him."

"You want to shoot a lot of people Abs, it's not exactly an uncommon reaction for you anymore." Olivia chuckled.

Abby just shrugged and continued, "Still, Keating is a good man. He's good and yet he still slept with a hooker. He doesn't seem like a hooker man. Then again, neither does Stephen."

Olivia's head fell to the side, "Yeah," She straightened, "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Stacy!" Olivia called back.

SCANDAL

Olivia found Patrick Keating's wife sitting outside of a sitting area in the West Wing. She was proudly watching her husband shake hands with the President with cameras flashing around him. "Stacy?" Olivia called out quietly.

She turned, "You found me." She whispered.

"You were Stacy. You met him and fell in love and then his dreams became your dreams and now here you are." Olivia took the seat next to her.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked.

"You didn't even flinch when I told you your husband slept with a hooker." Olivia took her hand, "And he has no idea does he?"

"It's how we paid for Georgetown and our house, his law school, I was just," she paused, "working the nightshift. At least that's what I told myself."

Olivia looked up and her eyes locked with Fitz's, "Trust me when I say, it's better if you tell him than if he hears it from someone else."

SCANDAL

"So he knows then?" Olivia smelled the scotch permeating from Fitz's body before she heard his voice.

"I couldn't stop it. The list is coming out." She looked up to find Fitz standing next to her.

"Do you think they'll get through this?" He asked, taking a sip of the drink in his hand.

"I don't know. A lie this big?" Olivia looked up and took the glass, taking a sip of it herself, "We didn't."

Fitz took the glass back and set it on the table next to them, "I'm sorry about how I reacted."

Olivia sighed, "I'm sorry for what I did."

Fitz leaned against the door, "I did something much worse."

Olivia closed her eyes, "You really did sleep with Amanda Tanner didn't you?" At Fitz's nod she asked, "How? How did it happen?"

Fitz frowned, "I was drunk and she came onto me. It only happened once." He continued to look at her, he watched as she tried to hide the emotions that were playing across her face. Most people would not be able to read her, but he could. He knew her too well, "Don't."

"Don't what Fitz?" She sighed, "I don't want to play this game."

"What game?"

"Where we go back and forth between who loves who. I love you. I want to marry you. But the minute I want to marry you, you want nothing to do with me. Then you'll want to be with me and I'll run. I can't keep running. I'm here. I'm yours for the taking. So either take me or leave me for good." She sighed, "And don't what?"

"Don't put yourself on the same level and Amanda Tanner. That's almost as bad as comparing us to Thomas Jefferson and Sally Hemings."

Olivia chuckled, "I still can't believe I said that."

"Me neither." He paused, "And I do want to marry you. Despite all this crap that has surrounded us," he looked down at her, "I think all of this shit has made me realize exactly how important you are. How amazing you are. How I can't live without you."

"I betrayed you and you still love me?"

"I betrayed you and you still love me." He restated her question.

"One time with Amanda Tanner is not nearly as bad as what I did." Olivia waved him away.

"No I'm not talking about Amanda Tanner. I'm talking about my wife. I should've divorced her by now. Or at least filed for divorce by now." Fitz looked down at her, "I'm going to do it. If I do it now, will you help me? Will come back and be my fixer?"

Olivia's mouth dropped open. She stared at him for thirty seconds before her lips curved into a smile, "Of course I will, but I'm not giving up my practice."

Fitz brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I wouldn't dream of asking you to. Besides what would all the powerful men and women of DC do if you gave Olivia Pope and Associates?"

Olivia stopped at that comment, she stared over his shoulder, "Powerful?"

"Livie?" Fitz tapped her nose, "Are you still here?"

"Yes, but no I have to go." She pulled his face down and kissed him hard before picking up her purse, "I know how to save Keating's nomination. It was right in front of me! Damn you," she pointed at Fitz, "you're good!"

SCANDAL

"Don't take the pictures down!" Olivia came to a skidding halt in the conference room. "Harrison!"

Harrison leaned in the doorway as he took a bite out of his apple, "Yeah?"

"Liv, we lost this one. At least we'll have a bunch of new clients." Stephen looked down at a photograph in his hands.

"Harrison, I want you to get all of these men in this room."

Harrison grinned, "This will be fun. Disgusting, but fun."

"I'm going to pay Sharon's bail if it hasn't been paid and get her in here. Harrison, get the details you need from Huck. Abby and Stephen help him." She paused, "Quinn find out who Amanda Tanner's friends are in the White House. And none of your notes mentioned a boyfriend. Dig deeper."

SCANDAL

"Thank you all for coming." Olivia looked around the room at the fifty men, "I realize that you all don't agree politically, however, screwing around seems to be a bipartisan past time. I think you all can agree that my client, a small business owner, should not be unduly harassed by the government."

"Lady, I don't know what you're talking about, I have a dinner to get to." A congressman from New York stood up.

"She's talking about how like you to go around the world Charlie, twice in one night if you take your medicine." Sharon smiled sweetly at him from the doorway, even though there was venom in her words.

When the man sat down Olivia gave him a sickly sweet smile, "Good, let's talk about how you all are going to make enough calls to get the District Attorney's office to drop the case. Oh and you're going to support Keating's nomination."

SCANDAL

Fitz turned off the TV in the Oval Office, "Low and behold the day was saved by Olivia Pope," he walked the circle of the seal on the floor, "again."

"She is the best." Cyrus agreed.

"I'm going to divorce Mellie and marry Olivia." Fitz stated confidently.

Cyrus stilled, "You can't just divorce her with no cause. She'll throw Olivia in her face."

"Olivia and I will figure it out."

"Maybe you don't have to," At Fitz's confused look, Cyrus continued, "I think Mellie is having an affair."

"I thought that, but I think I was wrong." Fitz waved it away, "She's not stupid."

"No Fitz, listen, I don't know anything for sure, it's why I haven't said anything, but I really think she is." He sat forward, "I can find out who if you want me to look into it."

Fitz stared at him, "Yes. You, Liv and I will meet to map things out."

Cyrus stood up, "Consider it done sir. I can't say I'd be sad to see Mellie go and Olivia come in."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Eleven: I Won't Give Up**

_When I look into your eyes it's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise well there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are how old is your soul_

_Well I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find_

_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it_

_No I won't give up_

_- "I Won't Give Up" Jason Mraz_

* * *

Cyrus pulled an envelope out, "I want you to find out who the First Lady is sleeping with."

"Seriously?" Charlie, a hit man for hire, looked skeptically at Cyrus, "That's what you want? You know I kill people for a living, I don't stalk them. Why don't you just check her Facebook status?"

Cyrus grunted, "Look I'm paying you. I hired you. Do it." He paused, "And do it thoroughly."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say boss." He saluted Cyrus and walked away, leaving the Chief of Staff alone in the park.

SCANDAL

Billy stuck a copy of the West Wing logs in an envelope. He had to do a little editing since Amanda could only convince the President to sleep with him once. The idiot. It's not like he was sleeping with the First Lady. He slipped the envelope into a mailbox far from his apartment and the White House.

SCANDAL

Olivia sighed and answered her phone, "What?"

"Olivia Pope?"

"Speaking." Olivia sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"This is Nancy Drake, I need your help right away."

Olivia recognized her name immediately, her husband was a pastor who was a leader in the 1960s civil rights movement and continued that work to this day. He'd married the first gay couple in DC on the steps of the Capitol. "Where are you?"

SCANDAL

Olivia waited outside of the house until Stephen, Abby, Huck, Quinn and Harrison were all with her, "I want to be perfectly clear about something," she began, "there will be no side comments or snide remarks about this. We are to be respectful. Mrs. Drake is now our client. Her husband was a very important man. We are trying to preserve and respect his reputation." When everyone nodded she opened the front door and led the up to the bedroom.

Nancy Drake was standing in the corner of the room, "I don't understand how this happened or why you called me." Olivia, Huck, Harrison, Abby, Quinn and Stephen heard her say as they approached.

They heard a muffled, "I didn't know what to do. I knew you wouldn't want this to get out. I didn't know who to call." They heard a muffled reply.

Harrison leaned over to Stephen, "Is there a woman underneath Pastor Drake?" He whispered.

Stephen whispered back, "Is Pastor Drake handcuffed to the bed?"

Olivia smacked them both on the arms, "Remember what I said. Okay, let's get him off so Ms. Gordon can stand up."

Abby, Olivia and Nancy Drake watched as Huck unlocked the cuffs and the boys rolled him off of Anna Gordon, Pastor Drake's girlfriend. The naked woman grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around her body as she stood and darted to the bathroom.

"I need some air." Nancy sighed as she moved into the hallway. She looked around at the pictures on the walls, feeling them close in on her, "He helped pay for all of this."

Olivia sat down next to her, "What do you want us to do? You're our client, not Anna. Whatever you want."

"I don't want people to know about him." She paused, "About her."

"So we move the body to your house?" Olivia suggested.

"Yes please, everyone can think he had a heart attack or a stroke in bed."

Olivia nodded, "Okay," I want the body wrapped up and put in the trunk. We're taking him home. Harrison, stay and inform Ms. Gordon of what we expect from her. Keep her calm." She paused, "And don't sleep with her." She whispered.

SCANDAL

Cyrus and the President sat in the dark room off of the Oval Office, "What do you have?" Fitz asked.

Cyrus pushed an envelope towards him. "It's Hollis."

"Doyle? Mellie is sleeping with Hollis Doyle?" Fitz picked up the envelope and slipped pictures out of it. Pictures of Mellie straddling Hollis in the back of Hollis's car were the most innocent of all of them. "So what do we do?"

"We have lots of options," Cyrus began.

"We include Olivia in this discussion." He glanced down at his phone, "She must be working if she didn't answer, I'll try her again."

SCANDAL

"What?" Olivia didn't even look at the caller id on her phone as she answered, "Stephen, Huck, in there." She pointed to the master bedroom in the Drake household.

"Livie?"

Olivia stopped, "Hi, is everything okay?"

"Hi," Fitz breathed out, "Mellie is having an affair with Hollis, we have proof."

"I'm so sorry." Olivia murmured, "You want to use this as the catalyst don't you?"

"Yeah, is it possible?"

"I'm sure we can figure something out, but I'm in the middle of working with a client right now." She looked over at Nancy who had moved on from the anger phase to tears, "And I have to go." She hung up.

"Nancy," Olivia got down on her knees next to the woman, "it's going to be okay, let's get you in pajamas and him in pajamas and put you two in bed. Abby's going to coach you on what to say to the police when you call them."

SCANDAL

Gideon Wallace pulled papers out of an envelope with no return address. A flash drive fell out as well. Flipping through them the wheels in his mind started spinning. They were West Wing logs. He glanced through them. It looked like the President and a woman named Amanda Tanner were having an affair.

Grabbing the flash drive he slid it into his computer. He pushed his chair back when he clearly heard President Grant say "Take off your clothes." Gideon stared at the envelope. Someone just handed him a national story.

SCANDAL

Cyrus barged into the Oval Office, "We have so many problems today."

"There are no problems, only solutions." Fitz informed him.

"I just got a call from the DA's office, Pastor Drake is dead."

"What?" Fitz set the paper he was reading down.

"He had a heart attack in his sleep, Mrs. Drake called it in this morning when he didn't wake up." Cyrus sat on the sofa across from him.

"That's terrible, but not a problem, what's the problem?"

Cyrus held up a CD, "I got this tape in my personal mail today. Is it still called a tape even though it's technically as CD?"

"Cyrus, you're starting to ramble, you don't ramble and now I'm nervous, what's going on?"

Cyrus slipped the tape into the computer on Fitz's desktop. Together, Fitz and Cyrus listened to the moans, the crashing of something and then Fitz very clearly saying, "Take off your clothes." Cyrus stopped the tape.

"It came with this," he slipped another CD into the computer, "this freaked me out even more." A clip of Nixon sitting behind the Resolute Desk in the Oval Office appeared on the screen. It only took a moment for Fitz to realize it was his resignation speech.

Fitz paused the clip, "Who sent this?"

Cyrus sighed, "I have no idea, but sir, this is telling you to resign before your affair with Olivia goes public."

SCANDAL

Olivia stood off to the side as she watched Mellie interact with Nancy Drake. The press wanted an interview with the widow and Cyrus wanted the President involved. Something had happened, she hadn't had time to find out the details, that scared Cyrus into thinking Fitz needed good coverage.

Mellie and Nancy spoke quietly to each other while photographers snapped pictures, "Can I tell you something Mellie?"

Mellie nodded and took a sip of her coffee, "Of course Nancy, what's wrong?"

"My husband, I'm not sure how to honor him when I didn't find him dead in our bed." Mellie sent her a questioning look, "His girlfriend called me. She was trapped underneath him."

Mellie's eyes traveled the room until they landed on Olivia, "Despite everything he is still a good man. And he gave you a family you love. You honor that memory. You honor the man you fell in love with, not the man who died."

Nancy narrowed her eyes, "Your husband is having an affair too, isn't he?"

Mellie nodded, "Not anymore, but he was."

"It's despicable." Nancy sighed, "But you managed to find forgiveness."

"He came back to me, he knew he was wrong." Mellie stated, "Your husband would've come back to you too." She patted Nancy's hand.

"I hope so."

Fitz came up behind Olivia, "Livie," he looked down at her, "Cyrus got something in the mail yesterday."

"What?"

"A tape of us. The first night we ever." He looked down at her, "And a tape of Nixon resigning from office." He whispered.

"Is it from Mellie or Hollis?" Olivia asked quietly.

Fitz shrugged, "Cy can't figure anything out."

"Confront Mellie about the affair. Not about the tapes, about the affair. See what falls out of her mouth." Olivia stepped away from Fitz and moved in Cyrus's direction to fill him in on her idea.

SCANDAL

"He was having an affair." Mellie stated as she slipped her pearl earrings in her ears. She and Fitz were getting ready for Pastor Drake's funeral. "She hates him."

Fitz tied his shoes and didn't respond to that, "He did a lot for this country."

"I understand her hatred, I know what it's like to be betrayed like that." Mellie commented, "I told her to remember the man she married. That's what I do."

Fitz stood up and growled, "Really? That's all you do?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mellie put her hands on her hips and turned to face him.

"Well I figured you also screwed Hollis Doyle." Fitz crossed his arms, "Tell me Mel, how long has that been going on?"

Mellie scoffed, "Right Fitz, like I'd sleep with Hollis Doyle."

"Why not? You're not sleeping with me. And you've known him a lot longer than you let on. Your daddy and his daddy were friends. He's older than me, but still." Fitz leaned against the bedpost. "You know lying doesn't become you."

"I have never lied to you Fitzgerald." Mellie stood firm.

"Really? Does the town Defiance, Ohio ring a bell?"

Mellie paled, "What about Defiance?"

"I know what you did. I know what you, Verna, Hollis, Cyrus and Liv did. Liv told me."

"Of course Olivia did. She's the Great Olivia Pope! She can do no wrong."

"Oh she did wrong. And she actually feels guilty about it. But I did wrong too."

"And what did you do wrong besides screw your whore?" Mellie shot back.

"I waited until now to tell you that I want a divorce." Mellie stepped back at his words, "This marriage is over. If I can't run a second term, I can't run a second term, I'd rather spend the rest of my life with Olivia and not be President, than spend anymore of my life with you." He paused, "Now, I have proof of your affair with Hollis. Deny it all you want, I don't really care anymore."

"Fine, yes I'm sleeping with Hollis. He actually loves me. He actually treats me like a human being. He touches me." She waved her arms around, "He is everything that you aren't."

"He kills people." Fitz shot back, "He's a monster." He paused, "But then again, so are you." Fitz grabbed his coat and slammed the door on his way out.

SCANDAL

Fitz saw her at the front standing near Nancy Drake. He weaved through the crowd of people at the church to mourn the passing of Pastor Drake. He felt in his pockets for his notecards as he walked, confident in his words about the pastor. He stopped behind her. "She's rattled," he whispered. Olivia stilled as Fitz continued to speak, "Cyrus told me to drop the divorce bomb. I did."

Olivia turned and smiled, "We'll get through this." She paused. "Cyrus is going to give me the tapes. Do you trust Huck?"

"With my life." Fitz answered.

Olivia nodded, "Good, then I'm going to have Huck look into them. Cyrus trusts Huck too. He trusts all my people."

"Your people are the best Livie." Fitz whispered. "Oh, and I know this wasn't part of the plan, but I told Mellie I knew about Defiance."

Olivia stepped back, "You hadn't told her already?"

Fitz shook his head, "There's nothing to say to her. I just don't care."

Olivia smiled, "We'll get through this. You'll see."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Twelve: Realize**

_Take time to realize_

_That your warmth is crashing down on in_

_Take time to realize_

_That I am on your side didn't I didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you_

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_That we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'll never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

_We'd never have to wonder if _

_We missed out on each other now_

_- "Realize" Colbie Caillat_

* * *

"Did you know?" Mellie threw the door to Cyrus's office open.

"What dramatics are following you around now Mellie?" Cyrus didn't look up.

"Did you know what Olivia Pope did?" Mellie leaned over his desk.

"That she was screwing your husband and stole his heart?" Cyrus chuckled, "Yes, I did know that."

"No," Mellie began.

Cyrus interrupted her, "That your husband wanted a divorce? Yes I knew that too."

"Not that, I'm not talking about her whoring around, I'm talking about Ohio." Her voice lowered at the end of her sentence.

Cyrus set his pen down, "Yes I knew she told him. She came to me later that same day to tell me."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell Cyrus, Verna or me?" Mellie straightened put her hands on her hips, "How did you and that whore manage to rise about this?"

"Because he loves Olivia. That's how she gets away with it. And he never loved or trusted you, look, when I figure out how to tackle this divorce I will do so in a way that does not hurt you. I will also do my best to keep your extracurricular activities with Hollis under wraps." He sighed and leaned back, "At least Fitz chose someone well-liked to sleep with, you chose a snake."

Mellie slammed her fist on his desk, "He is not a terrible monster. He loves me. And even you should do well to remember that Olivia is no saint. She was just as involved in Defiance as we all were."

"She did not support Hollis pulling that final trigger." Cyrus paused, "She worked to save that girl Hollis ruined. And don't play the innocent victim with me, I'm sure you planned it with him." Mellie let out a screech and slammed the door on her way out.

SCANDAL

Olivia set the bowl of popcorn she was eating for dinner on her coffee table and muted the news. Wiping her hands lightly on her cream silk pajamas she checked through the peephole of the door. She smiled and opened it, "Fitz." She murmured.

He leaned against the doorframe, "Hi."

She opened her arms and he swept her into a hug. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she noticed Cyrus standing behind him with a bottle of wine, "Cyrus?"

Cyrus chuckled, "Sorry to interrupt what could've been a date, but this is the best place to talk." He shut the door, leaving Tom and Hank outside of the apartment.

Olivia smiled and hugged Cyrus, "I always love seeing you Cy." She moved to the kitchen, "I'll get more wine glasses and put another bag of popcorn in the microwave."

When they settled around the coffee table in the living room, Olivia rested her head on Fitz's shoulder, "So what are you planning Mr. Beene?"

"I think we need ti discuss how we're going to approach the divorce." He looked between Fitz and Olivia, "You know that this could take months." He paused, "And that even if Mellie accepts the divorce papers without any argument a divorce can take months, even more than a year, to finalize."

Olivia picked up Fitz's hand, "You know we can publicly date while you're going through a divorce. It'll kill your approval ratings."

"I don't care about my ratings." Fitz told them.

Olivia shook her head, "Fitz, we took away your win for this election. If you want to run again, if you really want to run, then we need to do this in a smart way. We can do it without Mellie. You can be the first president to win without a wife. The first president to ever get divorced. You can do it." She paused, "But we have to be smart."

Cyrus set his wine glass down, "So the question is, do you want to run again." He sighed, "If you don't then your approval ratings don't really matter, but we have to keep the affair locked up otherwise a committee will be formed and you could face impeachment. That would ruin any career you could want to have."

When Fitz went to object, Olivia interrupted, "Impeachment is not an option Fitzgerald. You will not be able to just sit around the house. You will want to work. And if you get impeached that could ruin everything. That's the last thing you want."

Fitz held up his hands, "Fine, I surrender."

"So, Cyrus, what's the plan?" Olivia leaned forward, "I can tell you have a plan."

"I think that you and Mellie both need to make statements saying you've been in marriage counseling, but the relationship is not working. You're not in love anymore and all you can hope is for privacy from the American people in this very personal and difficult time for your family. That a divorce is what is best for you two and your kids."

Olivia leaned back, "If you and Mellie make it sound mutual your approval ratings will probably drop, but hers could too." She paused, "The only thing is Amanda Tanner."

"I thought it was handled." Cyrus asked alarmed.

"It is, but she's a person Cy, she could come forward and since she's not lying she could have evidence we don't know about." Olivia took a sip of her wine, "We have to be prepared to deal with her. I'll put Huck on her. Also, he can't find anything about the tapes. He's come up empty. Says the CDs are generic. The tape of us probably came from a recording device planted in your hotel room. The Nixon resignation speech is all over youtube."

"So in other words nothing comes from that." Cyrus poured another glass of wine.

"Something tells me that it's connected to Amanda Tanner. Someone sent that. Someone from inside the White House." Olivia pushed some popcorn in her mouth.

"Are you saying we have a traitor? Someone who wants to destroy my administration?" Fitz set his empty wine glass on the coffee table. "I don't believe that."

Olivia nodded, "I think we need to begin a quiet investigation into this. Files on all of the staff. I think you should start with Sally's people who we kept on. That's our most likely possibility."

"Sally would never." Fitz shook his head.

Olivia pressed a hand to his cheek, "Sally wouldn't, but someone who wanted her to be president more than anything would. If this got out and she had you impeached she'd be president, then she would run for two terms on her own. It's genius really. And she would never get her hands dirty."

"Okay then, Cyrus will work with Olivia's team." Fitz wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist, "Can we trust them not to say anything to anyone ever?"

Olivia nodded, "Of course you can." She paused, "And they won't ask questions."

"The real challenge will be Mellie." Cyrus popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth, "How do we do this?"

Fitz leaned forward, "I do this. This is something I have to do. She's my wife, she's going to be my responsibility. And it's my marriage. If I want to end it, I have to do it myself."

Olivia rubbed his back, "And we're behind you all the way."

Fitz ran a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear, "I'm glad we both finally realized that we belong together." He whispered.

"We do." Olivia agreed.

SCANDAL

"I don't understand Billy, what's happening?" Amanda stood in her apartment with TJ lying at her feet.

"What I'm saying is that we are done. We're finished." Billy dropped a box of her things from his apartment by the dog's head.

"Why? What did I do?" Amanda stepped forward to take his hand, but he withdrew it.

"You're quitting your job Amanda."

Amanda shook her head, "No just because of you I am not quitting my job." She sniffed, "I love my job."

"Fine then you're fired." Billy crossed his arms.

"No I work for Julie, only she can fire me."

"Well Julie will do as I say in the end. If I tell her you're a threat to this administration she will."

"Fine." Amanda flew past him and opened her apartment door, "Now get the hell out of my life Billy Chambers."

"With pleasure Amanda, with pleasure." He chuckled as she slammed the door behind him.

SCANDAL

Amanda stirred the pot of soup on her stove and silenced her ringing cellphone. She'd emailed her resignation to Julie an hour before. Her phone had been ringing off the hook from the White House. She just flat out refused to answer. She groaned when it rang again, "What?" She snapped.

"Amanda Tanner?"

She paused, "Yes."

"My name is Gideon Wallace, I'm with the Daily Sun."

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk with you about your work in the White House. You resigned today did you not?"

"Excuse me?" Amanda set the spoon down and stepped away from the stove.

"You resigned, I want to know why."

"Why do you want to know why?" Amanda asked carefully.

"Because you claim to have had an affair with the president." Gideon stated boldly. Amanda hung up the phone. _What have I done? _

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Thirteen: Spin**

_I'd rather chase your shadow all my life_

_Than be afraid of my own_

_I'd rather be with you_

_I'd rather not know where I'll be than be alone_

_And convinced that I know_

_And the world keeps spinning round_

_My world's upside down and I wouldn't change a thing_

_I've got nothing else to lose_

_I lost it all when I found you_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_No you and I wouldn't change a thing._

_- "Spin" Lifehouse_

* * *

Amanda sprinted down the hallway and threw the door to Olivia Pope and Associates open. She stopped in the waiting area, the office was dead quiet.

Olivia stood at the head of the conference room table, "What I'm about to ask you to do cannot leave this room. If you feel uncomfortable with my request you do not have to participate. Unlike how I usually run things, there will be a vote in this. We are about to take on something huge."

"Olivia," Stephen leaned forward, clasping his hands together, "what has happened? What's going on?"

Olivia lowered her voice, "Someone is working very hard to get President Grant impeached."

"Ms. Pope?" Olivia straightened at the voice behind her. She turned to face the doorway.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?"

"I know who wants to get the President impeached. And I'm here to help. I need your help."

Olivia narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, "Let's talk in my office." She held up her hand to stop the influx of questions from her team as she led Amanda down to her own office. "What are you doing here Amanda?"

"Billy Chambers. It was Billy. He had me seduce the President. He sent Cyrus those tapes. He has no idea who the woman was on them, he just needed a woman." Amanda spewed out the information. "I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have gone along with it. For all we know the woman on those tapes could be Mrs. Grant. I just," she shook her head, "I thought he loved me."

Olivia stared at the woman, "What are you doing here Amanda?"

"I need help. You said if I said anything about sleeping with the President that the press would come after me. It's started. The phone calls have started, they called my parents during dinner last night and asked why I would sleep with a married man. This one reporter, Gideon Wallace from the Sun, keeps calling me. He's relentless. I don't know what to do anymore. I just, I quit my job. Billy told me I had to, I'm so scared." The young woman began shaking. Olivia opened her arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Okay, Amanda, it's going to be okay, but I'm going to need you to do everything I say alright. And I need to be sure that you're no longer loyal to Billy." Olivia pulled back, "I'm going to take him down."

"I know Ms. Pope. I know."

Olivia nodded and led Amanda into the conference room. "Okay, here's what's going on. President Grant has been receiving threats to resign from office or face impeachment on the grounds that he had an affair."

"Did he?" Harrison asked.

"I seduced the President." Amanda stated calmly. "He was drunk and I seduced him. We had sex once."

"Do you have any proof of this affair?" Olivia asked. "If the press were to demand proof, what would you say?"

Amanda shook her head no, "I can't."

"Can't what Amanda?" Olivia crossed her arms, "Look let me be clear, the President of the United States of America is being threatened. If you have something or know something you need to tell us right now. Full disclosure or I'm handing you over to Cyrus Beene and trust me when I say that I am much better than Cyrus. If you want help navigating the press, then you need to tell me everything."

Amanda looked down at her hands, "I'm not ready yet. Just give time to process."

"You have until tomorrow morning to process." Olivia informed her coldly. She looked at her team, "Quinn, why don't you get Amanda a cup of tea." Quinn nodded and rose, gesturing that Amanda should follow. "Quinn, get Amanda settled in your office and then come back and join us."

Olivia groaned when the office door closed, "Unfortunately Amanda is ours now. We're keeping her, we don't have a choice."

"Liv, what's going on?" Abby asked.

"We wait for Quinn." Olivia held up her hand for patience

"Sorry." Quinn apologized when she closed the door behind her and sat back down.

"Someone sent the President a recording of him having sex with a woman and a tape of Nixon's resignation from the Oval Office." Olivia informed him, "I'm not going to hide anything from you. Anything you want to know I will answer if I know the answer." She paused.

"Who was the tape of?" Stephen asked.

Olivia took a deep breath, "This cannot leave this room. Amanda cannot know this. No one can. The President did have an affair."

"With who Olivia?" Stephen pressed.

"With me." The office was silent.

"I knew it." Abby looked at Olivia, "I knew there was something there." She stood up, "He's married Liv. How could you get involved with a man who's married?"

Olivia held up her hands, "Look it happened."

"So it's over?" Harrison tipped his chair back.

"No, it's not over. He's going to get a divorce."

"For you? Do you honestly believe that?" Stephen asked.

Olivia held her head up high, "Yes I do believe that. I believe that he loves me. I believe that we can be together. I know I love him. And no matter how hard it is, this is going to be worth it in the end." She paused, "Now, at any point you can walk away from this. Our problem is that the press is sniffing at Amanda. We need to make the press stop sniffing before anything gets out."

"You don't seriously think we can squash this?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"We can." Huck answered. "We can do anything." Harrison, Stephen, Quinn and Abby glared at him. "What is it you're always saying Harrison? What are we?"

Harrison sighed, "Gladiators in suits."

"Exactly, look I don't know about you guys, but I like the President. He's a good man, but he's only human. He made a human error. And when he made it he found something incredible. He found Olivia." Huck paused, "I've known Olivia for a while now and I never saw her as happy as she was on the campaign and when she first started working at the White House. If Liv is happy I am happy."

Olivia smiled gratefully, "Thank you Huck, but I wouldn't want to force anyone into this. This, in a sense, is a coverup. We have to keep Amanda out of the press. We have to keep the affair quiet. He made a mistake. We made a mistake. We need to give him the best chance to fix his personal life quietly. So we're going to vote."

"I vote yes." Huck stated flatly.

"I vote yes too." Quinn said.

Harrison looked around, "Gladiators in suits. I vote yes."

Stephen sighed, "Let's gladiate." He smiled over at Quinn.

Olivia looked at Abby, "Abby?"

"I'd follow you over a cliff." She smiled, "But you should know I'm going to expect full details over wine when this is over. I want to know about length, width, duration."

"Abby!" Olivia's mouth dropped open and her lips curved into a smile.

"Seriously Abby?" Harrison rolled his eyes.

"Okay so we need to get organized." Olivia sat down, "According to Amanda, Billy Chambers is behind the plot. He's trying to get Sally into the Oval." She sighed, "We need Amanda's full story. Then we need to find Billy."

"I can locate Billy." Huck stood up.

Olivia nodded, "Good, I want everything on him. Quinn, find out who Gideon Wallace is." Quinn nodded and scurried out of the room.

"What do we do Liv?" Harrison stood up and straightened his coat.

Olivia leaned on the conference table, "I need to talk to Amanda. Stephen you're with me during the interview, Harrison and Abby, go to the White House and meet with Cyrus. See what he's got and tell him what we're doing. I'll text him to tell him you're coming and to have badges for you." She nodded, "Let's move people."

SCANDAL

Fitz leaned against the doorway of his bedroom. Mellie was typing furiously on her laptop in the sitting area while the news played in the background, "I think we need to talk."

Mellie looked up and muted the news, setting her laptop on the coffee table, "I can't imagine what there's left to say."

"How about everything?" Fitz yelled, "How about the fact that you don't love me and I don't love you and this isn't working."

"We can't have this fight here." Mellie stood up.

"Why not? This is our home. There are no cameras here. I don't care if anyone hears us Mellie. We're are not in love and we haven't been for a very long time."

Mellie closed her eyes, "You're right, I know you're right, but that doesn't matter. We're married." She opened her eyes, "We're married and we run this country and that's the end of it. We can get divorced after you finish your second term."

Fitz shook his head, "See that's the thing, if we don't get divorced, I'm not running again. So either way you won't be First Lady after this term is over." Mellie's mouth dropped open. "So either we figure out how we can resolve this issue now or we wait until the term is over and I humiliate you in a divorce."

"I could throw Olivia in your face just as quickly as you throw Hollis." Mellie challenged him.

"Except that I'm not seeing Olivia anymore. I haven't been in a relationship with her in a long time. That doesn't mean I don't love her, that I don't think about her, that I don't dream about her. I am not sleeping with her any longer." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Tell me, when was the last time Hollis was inside of you?" He advanced on her, "Cause I sure as hell won't touch you now. I don't want any of Hollis on me."

"And you think I ever wanted Olivia Pope on me?" Mellie screamed back.

"There are three ways this could work: we give a joint statement announcing our impending divorce, or I announce it and you say nothing, in which case I would not be held responsible for Cyrus's actions. Or finally I announce the divorce and you throw Olivia at me, in which case I will destroy you with Hollis." He paused, "Think about it." He shut the bedroom door quietly on his way out.

SCANDAL

Cyrus led Abby and Harrison into the Situation Room, "You said you think you know who's behind this?"

Abby pulled a chair out and sat down, "Billy Chambers."

"Billy?" Cyrus shook his head, "No there's no way."

"This information is coming from Amanda Tanner. She trusts Liv, so she and Stephen are interviewing her now. She may have proof of the affair, we're not sure yet." Harrison leaned forward, "Billy would make sense. He's got power behind him, he worships Sally Langston, and he's charming enough to persuade a lost soul like Amanda to do what he wants."

Cyrus tapped his finger against his chin and thought before finally replying, "What does Olivia want us to do?"

Abby leaned back, "Can you get some deep dark people to find out about all of the people from the Langston campaign? Just to be safe. When you have the finals call Liv and we'll meet at our office and go through them. In the meantime Liv will probably set Amanda up at her house."

Cyrus nodded, "I can do that. What did Amanda say?"

"The press is sniffing, a reporter named Gideon Wallace. Quinn and Huck are on it." Harrison sat back.

"Who's Quinn, I haven't met this one." Cyrus's eyes roved the room when he thought he heard the doorknob jiggle.

"She's our newest hire. Only been with us about five weeks." Harrison answered.

"Liv trusts her?"

"Yes." Abby stated flatly.

"Alright then." Cyrus stood up, "I have a meeting in fifteen minutes so I have to go. I'll get Sanders Black on the files. And remember this stays with us."

"Of course." Abby rolled her eyes as she pushed the door open.

SCANDAL

"We've got incoming!" Huck called out.

"Take a message, it's after hours and we've got enough work." Stephen called from the conference room.

Huck appeared in the doorway, "Not on the phone, and you're going to want to talk to him." He paused, "Olivia, seriously."

Olivia sighed and stood up, she followed Huck out to the waiting room. A man dressed nicely, covered in blood stood two feet from her white sofa. She knew exactly who he was, "Sullivan St. James."

"Hello ma'am," he nodded to her, "I need your help. My girlfriend is dead, the police, they think I killed her."

Olivia moved everything quickly, "Abby," she flew back into the conference room, "Amanda goes to my apartment now."

"On it." Abby stood up and ran to her office to get her purse and car keys.

"Put Sullivan in Stephen's office. And Stephen get him fresh clothes and take him to the showers." Olivia directed, "Huck, Quinn, Harrison, let's divide the conference room in half, we're working on two cases now."

"Knock, knock?" Cyrus stood in the doorway, "Is this a bad time?" Olivia stared at him like a deer in headlights. Towering over Cyrus was the President.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Fourteen: Terrified**

_Nothing in life ever comes without risk_

_Can't look back now cause from that first kiss_

_Now I can't breathe_

_Now the rain's falling down_

_And I'm ripped at the seams_

_Feels like I'm drowning in you_

_But my tears reveal more than my fears_

_Cause I'm terrified_

_I'm terrified_

_- "Terrified" Jordyn Kane_

* * *

"Liv?" Harrison stood next to her as she stared at Cyrus and Fitz, "Liv?"

SCANDAL

"Hollis?" Mellie opened the door to Hollis's hotel room, "Hollis?"

"In here baby." Hollis stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, "What are you doing here?" He kissed her cheek before she could fly into the sitting area of the hotel room.

"It's bad Hollis, it's so very bad." Mellie paced the room, "Fitz knows about Defiance."

"What?" Hollis walked over to the bar and poured two glasses of whiskey. "How?"

"Olivia Pope told him. And I thought we'd moved past this. She told him months ago. She told him last year and I'm just finding out. And I'm only finding out because he wants a divorce." He put her head in her hands.

"Take the whiskey, Mel, it'll help." Hollis held it in front of her face.

She took the glass and took a long sip, "It's not helping." She muttered, setting it down.

"Give it a minute," Hollis sat across from her, "Now look sweetie, he has no leg to stand on, he won't divorce you." Hollis shrugged, "You just come out with the affair if he does."

"A past affair with Olivia Pope won't matter when he knows I'm having an affair with you right now." She picked up the glass and downed the rest of it.

SCANDAL

"Cyrus, Mr. President, my office now." She pointed in the general direction, knowing Cyrus knew the way. "Stephen!" She turned to look at Stephen and Sully, who looked terrified at the newcomers, "Do what I told you, now!" She barked.

"Huck, when you and Quinn have that information bring it to me. Harrison, you and Stephen interview Sully." She led the way into her office. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she shut the blinds.

Fitz walked over to her and dropped and immediate kiss on her lips. It was brief, just a peck, not deep, but anyone could feel the heat radiate between them in the small gesture. "I have information for you and I wanted to talk about Amanda." Cyrus glared at Fitz.

"I'm sorry," Fitz murmured as he sat down, "I was weak and now I've gotten us in a whole bed of trouble."

"Our affair caused the trouble." Olivia pointed out.

"Our affair has nothing to do with the trouble. I love you Olivia." Fitz crossed the room to stand in front of her.

She gently placed her hands on his chest and pushed him into a chair, "I'm not saying you don't, I'm saying that our tape is the reason Billy went searching for a woman in the first place. Our affair gave him ammunition. Now I have a plan forming in my mind, but I don't know if it will work."

"What's your plan?" Cyrus tossed his coat on the back of the sofa and sat down with his files on his lap.

"The minute we make any move Billy is going to distribute that tape live."

"Unless we kill him." Cyrus piped up.

"There will be no killing anyone." Olivia held her hand up as she spoke.

"I think we should try to stop him, but if we can't I know how we can spin it." Olivia leaned forward from her chair and dropped her voice.

"How do we spin an affair?" Fitz asked.

"We say it was Mellie on the tape." Olivia grinned, "No one knows who it is, why not make it your wife?"

"Because I've asked for a divorce and she'll never agree to it and then why would we get divorced?" Fitz frowned.

"Think of it like this, the tape comes out, rumors fly about your affair, Mellie comes forward saying that it's her on the tape and that these insane rumors are not helping you try to fix your marriage. And then the fact that you two are unhappy and no longer in love comes out. You use this tape and the rumors as a reason for the divorce. It puts more strain on your marriage." Olivia leaned back.

"It's brilliant, but maybe we can stop the tape." Cyrus commented hopefully. He glanced around, "Why is Sully St. James covered in blood in your office?"

"He said the cops think he killed his girlfriend. Stephen is going to have to take point on that one. I need to focus on Amanda Tanner." Olivia crossed her arms, "If you could refrain from commenting that would be helpful, I know the press is going to be sniffing at a war hero accused of murder."

Cyrus nodded, "Of course, let me know what your gut says about him."

"My gut says he's not a murderer." Fitz let his head fall to the side, "But I'm not the one with the intuition."

Olivia chuckled, "The real thing will be getting David Rosen off of our backs. He nearly killed us with Sharon Marquette's case." Olivia muttered darkly. "I owe the fact that Keating was on the list to our success." Olivia's eyes clouded over, "You're really going through with your divorce right?"

Fitz leaned forward and clasped her hands between his, "Whatever it takes. We're in this together. I will get rid of Mellie once and for all."

Olivia nodded, "You're going to have to keep proving that to me Fitz, you have to realize that you're not the only one risking everything here." She reminded him.

He brought her hand up and kissed it, "I know Livie, I know."

"Okay, you two are truly nauseating. I'm going to find Abby. I like her, she's a sarcastic bitch." Cyrus stood up.

"She took Amanda Tanner to my place." Olivia glanced down at her gold watch, "She should be back soon."

"Damn, maybe I'll go find Huck, he's quiet and won't make me want to throw up." Cyrus opened the door and left.

When it banged shut, Fitz grabbed Olivia's waist and hauled her on top of him. She looked down as she straddled him and whispered, "Hi."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and whispered back, "Hi." He ran his fingers down the side of her face, down her neck and to her waist, "I'm not giving you up." He stated firmly. "Not now, not ever. You're mine."

Olivia nodded and whispered, "I am yours." She pressed her lips to his, indulging in the smell, taste and feel of him. She leaned her forehead against his, "I'm scared Fitz."

"I am too." He admitted.

"Ever since I met you, ever since I knew, I'm terrified of letting you in and losing you."

"That's why you left isn't it?" A new realization dawned on him, "You left, not to make me a better man, but because you were afraid I would leave you. It was easier for you to leave me."

"I like to be in control." Olivia admitted, "Although you already know that."

Fitz laughed, and squeezed her ass, "I'm just glad I get control in some places." He dipped his head down to her neck, lightly dragging his tongue over her collarbone.

The door flew open and Olivia pulled back, "Okay seriously you two, this is a place of work." Harrison leaned against the doorframe, "As much as we're all rooting for you two crazy kids, we have shit to get done so that came happen. We need Liv to lead us now." He slammed the door shut.

Fitz chuckled, "Well I guess our secret is out then."

"I already told them everything." Olivia admitted. "I want to be honest with them, I thought it was the only way I could allow them to help, to know what they're getting themselves into."

"So you told them about Defiance?" Fitz asked.

Olivia shook her head, "No, having an affair is not a crime." Her voice dropped, "Rigging an election is. That would make them accessories and I can't put them in danger."

"But you put me in danger." Fitz admitted.

"Fitz, you would be more mad if I kept it from you than if you were an accessory. I know you well enough to know this." Olivia rested her palm on his cheek, "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too. And that's a low blow by the way, to remind me that you love me." He leaned forward and kissed her, "Come on, let's go see if we can help out. I think you need to talk to Sully too." He whispered.

Standing Olivia held out her hand for him. Twining their fingers together tightly, she opened her office door and led the way to the conference room. Stephen, Abby, Cyrus, Quinn, Harrison and Huck stood in front of the windows that acted as their white board. "Are we ready to get to work?" She asked.

Everyone turned. Abby's eyes locked on their hands, "So this is real then?" She pointed, "You two are really going to figure out how to make this work?"

Fitz pulled Olivia closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I have spent my entire life without her." He looked down at the top of her head, "And I have spent the last couple of years trying to figure out how to live without her once I knew she existed. I can't do it any longer." He paused, "She's my other half." Abby and Quinn sighed in unison. Stephen and Harrison rolled their eyes. Huck looked uncomfortably out the window.

"You two are truly nauseating. How is anyone going to stand to be around you?" Cyrus snapped.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "No wonder James won't marry you."

"You asked James to marry you?" Abby faced him, "That's so exciting!" She pulled him into a hug.

Quinn frowned, "Who's James?"

"Cyrus's boyfriend who wants Cyrus to pay a little attention to him." Olivia sang out.

"And he wants a baby. In his words a big, fat, squishy baby." Cyrus rolled his eyes, "I'm too old for that shit."

Olivia rolled her eyes in response to Cyrus's statement, "Anyhow, I think we need to divide up. I need to talk to Sully and find out his story to see if we take the case."

"He did it Liv, the evidence points to it." Stephen leaned against the wall. "I vote no."

"I don't think so," Harrison said, "he's a soldier, a trained killing machine, he'd have to be an idiot to get her blood all over himself like that and leave the scene, but I still vote no, it's a media hand grenade, too messy."

"I vote no because he's a Republican. And I hate Republicans. No offense Fitz," Abby held up her hand, "I did vote for you because we worked on your campaign and I kind of actually somehow like you."

"I'd vote yes, if we were voting." Huck commented.

"I don't know what to do." Quinn looked around.

"My vote always comes down to my gut. My gut tells me everything." Olivia pushed the conference room door open, "I'm going to talk to Sully." The conference room door swung back open five minutes later, "We're taking the case."

Stephen groaned, "Why do we even bother voting in the first place?"

Olivia smiled at him, "You're pretty, and smart. So pretty, so smart."

Fitz chuckled, "If I didn't know how competent you guys were I'd think you were a comedy routine."

Olivia smiled up at him, "Are we all agreed. We work on Sully and Amanda Tanner." She focused on Abby, "She's set up and safe?"

"Yes she's set up at your place. No one followed us." Abby assured her.

Olivia nodded, "Good, okay first I want to see everything you have on Gideon Wallace. Quinn," she faced the newest member of her team, "impress me."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Fifteen: One Fine Wire**

_Life plays such silly games inside of me_

_And I've heard some distant cries following_

_And their intertwined between the night and sunbeams_

_I wish I were free from this pain in me_

_And I'm juggling all the thoughts in my head_

_I'm juggling and my fear's on fire_

_But I'm listening as it evolves in my head_

_I'm balancing on one fine wire_

_- "One Fine Wire" Colbie Caillat_

* * *

Olivia picked up her bag, "Where exactly are you going at this time of night?" Fitz asked as he stretched out on her sofa.

"To see David Rosen. I need him to delay arresting Sully. Abby is on her way to the crime scene and Stephen's going to work his magic on the autopsy." Olivia threw her office door open, "Huck! Quinn! Cyrus!" The three appeared in the hallway in front of her office instantaneously, "Huck, Quinn, review the information Cyrus has on Billy and Amanda Tanner, whatever else needs to be filled in, fill it. We'll review it all when I get back."

"Where are you going?" Cyrus asked, "Fitz will be a moping baby with you gone." He muttered.

"Fitz is a big boy. And I need to go threaten David Rosen." She waved as she flew down the hallway to the doorway.

Fitz opened her office door up and asked, "What can I do?"

Harrison grinned, tossing an apple from one hand to another, "Want to go through video surveillance with me?" He paused, "We're trying to verify Sully's alibi."

Abby slipped her coat on, "When I get back you, Stephen and I will hit the streets if we have to." She informed them, "Let's hope you've got something from the traffic footage Huck pulled." She slid her purse on her shoulder and left.

Fitz grinned, "Show me how to be a gladiator." He rubbed his hands together, "This is more fun than war in the Middle East."

"I'm glad you are able to make light of your job sir!" Cyrus called out as he followed Huck and Quinn down the hall to the closet that made up Huck's office.

SCANDAL

Olivia held insistently onto the buzzer at District Attorney David Rosen's apartment. She glanced at her watch as she let up on the buzzer only to push on it again. It was almost midnight. He should be up with a murder like this.

The door flew open, "Please stop doing that." David moaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, dislodging his glasses. "What do you want Olivia."

"Hold off on arresting Sully St. James for 48 hours." Olivia dove straight to the point.

"Do you really think waking me up in the middle of the night is the best way to get what you want?" He asked incredulously.

"The District Attorney's office never sleeps. You told me that." Olivia shot back.

"I was being facetious." David muttered.

"He didn't do it, my gut says he didn't do it." She brought them back on topic.

"Your spidey senses aren't evidence Liv. I've been on the phone with homicide, he did it and ran." David sighed.

Olivia shook her head, "No he didn't." She argued, "Can you imagine the repercussions of charging a handicap Medal of Honor winner with murder?"

"You mean the blowback you'll create."

Olivia nodded, "Yes well that is my job."

"Do you really think waking me up in the middle of the night and threatening me is the best way to get what you want?" David stared at her.

"Oh I wasn't threatening you. Now if you rush to charge Sully, I could have a reporter out her in an hour with cameras asking why you're charging at handicap Medal of Honor winner, the most decorated war hero since the Vietnam War with murder. Perhaps it's because he's a known Republican and you're considering a bid on the Democratic ticket the next time there's a liberal in office." Olivia paused, "Just to be clear that was me threatening you." She paused.

"24 hours." He offered.

"48 hours." She made a counteroffer.

"36 hours." David compromised.

"Sold!" Olivia grinned, "Pleasure doing business with you." She called out as she descended the steps and once again stepped into her car.

SCANDAL

"We have 36 hours!" Olivia called out as she entered her office again.

"That's it?" Fitz asked, looking up from what looked like a credit card summary. "How do you get someone off from a murder charge in only 36 hours?" He asked.

Olivia grinned, "What are you doing?"

"Going through Sully's credit card receipts trying to help clear him." Fitz twirled a highlighter around in his hand. "Harrison is giving me homework and teaching me how to gladiate." He paused, "I'm also learning about breaking the law and hacking."

"As the President of the United States of American you're a little too proud of that." Olivia grinned, "But we're so grateful for your help, it's all hands on deck for this one." She glanced down at her watch, "Anything in the way of verifying his alibi?" She asked.

Abby tossed her purse on the ground as she walked in, "I have her day planner." She held it up in the air. "And apparently she was supposed to go to an event with a friend, but she canceled at the last minute. I'm going to go by her office tomorrow morning at 8." She looked at the clock on the wall, "Well later this morning at 8. I'm making coffee."

"Liv?" Cyrus poked his head into the conference room, "Amanda Tanner update."

"Bring it in here." Olivia moved from the side of the room covered with Sully's stuff to the side with Amanda's. "Fitz, Harrison, Stephen, Abby, stay on Sully." She directed.

"So bossy." Fitz teased, "I like it."

Olivia smacked his shoulder, "And don't try to seduce me."

"Seriously you two?" Cyrus asked with an eye roll, "I'm so glad I'm working with Huck and Quinn rather than you two."

"Cyrus," Olivia sighed, "what do you three have for me?"

Huck stepped around Cyrus, "He's going by the name Charlie now. We used to work together." Huck's eyes moved away from everyone else. "Now he's a hit man for hire basically."

"What has Billy used him for?" Olivia asked.

"Based on the dates of wire transfers and calls made from Billy's phone," Huck paused, "it looks like he may have been the one to find Amanda Tanner. He's also the one who put the device in your room Mr. President. He's working for Billy."

Cyrus put his head in his hands, "I hired him too."

"What?" Fitz and Olivia both yelled at the same time.

"To find out who Mellie was having an affair with." Cyrus admitted.

"Well ain't this just too interesting. And I thought the President of the United States was an honest man, but it looks like he's spending time with women other than his wife." Hollis stepped into the room, "Tell me is you," he pointed to Quinn, "he's sleeping with? Or you?" He pointed to Abby, "Oh but that wouldn't make sense, it must be you Ms. Pope."

Olivia's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing in my office Mr. Doyle?"

"And how dare you speak to me that way." Fitz rose, "I am the President of the United States, no one talks to me that way." He took a step forward, "I suggest you leave. This meeting has nothing to do with you."

"How did you get past the Secret Service?" Cyrus asked.

Hollis chuckled, "I told them Mellie had an emergency." He answered casually.

"Well is she?" Fitz asked.

"Is she what?" Hollis replied, inspecting his fingernails.

"Is she having an emergency?" Fitz elaborated.

"Oh no, other than the fact that her husband wants a divorce and is cheating on her."

"I'm not cheating on her." Fitz maintained. "Liv and I broke up when she left the White House." Fitz leaned back against the table, "If I'm to understand correctly you and Mellie are currently having an affair."

"Well you being here with Ms. Pope does make that hard to believe, doesn't it?" Hollis queried.

"Fitz is telling the truth, we did break up then. And him wanting a divorce has nothing to do with me and everything to do with the fact that he and Mellie are not in love and America won't reelect them together anyhow." Olivia stepped forward, "Now this is private property and you are no longer welcome in my office. Please leave. We are in the middle of working." When Hollis didn't budge Olivia smiled, "Huck will escort you out, and Huck please tell Tom and Hank not to allow anyone else in the office. We are closed."

"Of course Olivia." Huck took Hollis's arm and guided him out of the office, shutting the door behind both of them. "Listen Mr. Doyle," Huck threatened, "you leave Olivia alone or you'll have me to deal with. And trust me when you say you don't want that. You never want to have to deal with me. I've seen things and I've done things you can't even begin to imagine. And I can do them all to you. Have a nice night." He held the elevator door opened for Hollis who stepped on with a shaky smile. Huck turned to Tom and Hank, "Olivia doesn't want anyone else let into the office for any reason. We're closed for the night."

"You got it Huck." Tom agreed, "Sorry."

Huck just shrugged and closed the office door.

SCANDAL

Hollis slid into the backseat of the limo in front of Olivia Pope and Associates, "You were right, he's standing by his story." He reached over and grabbed Mellie's hand, "We'll figure this out, we always do."

"How? How are we supposed to keep him in the White House if we go through a divorce? I want to be First Lady Hollis." She stated firmly.

Hollis sighed, "Well I think it's their move, we'll see what they do next. Right now they're playing gladiators upstairs. Let them, let them make their next move. Our move is going to be subtle, we're going to fill Verna in on what's been going on. If Sally was president her career would be in serious trouble."

Mellie took a deep breath and nodded, "Good plan."

SCANDAL

Olivia crossed her arms, "Huck, track Charlie down. Let's get him in here." She frowned, "Does Verna know what's been going on?"

"What do you mean what's been going on?" Harrison asked.

Olivia looked meaningfully between Fitz and Cyrus, "About the divorce and the affair?"

Cyrus's eyebrows rose, "I never filled her in."

"That will be Hollis's next move, to get her on his side. If you get divorced Sally will run against you in the next election and if she gets the nomination Verna's career will be as good as over." Olivia leaned back on her heels and picked up her cell phone. "Verna, I know it's late, or rather early, but it's an emergency, can you get to my office?"

"Of course dear. I'm already up. This old woman doesn't sleep past 4am these days, I'll head over now."

"Thank you Verna, I need to talk to you right away. I think Hollis is going to call you." Olivia warned.

"What could Hollis want, or you want that Hollis doesn't like?" Verna asked.

"Verna, can you trust me? Hollis is about to make a bad move and I don't want you to land in the crossfire." Olivia pleaded.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Verna hung up the phone.

Olivia nodded, "Cyrus, Fitz, when Verna gets here the four of us need to talk in her office. Okay my gladiators," Olivia looked at everyone, "find me another suspect. Anyone. And let's verify Sully's alibi." She paused, "And bagels, lots of bagels."

Harrison looked down at his watch, "Bagel shop opens at 4, I'll head out and get a bunch." He slipped into his coat, "I hope you all know we're not sleeping until Sully is cleared." He asked Cyrus and Fitz.

"You need to be back don't you?" Olivia frowned, "After our meeting with Verna." She ushered them into her office.

"Liv why do you think Hollis is going to go to Verna?" Fitz asked.

"Because no one has filled her in on your knowledge of Defiance. Damn it. We should've told her. We may need her." Olivia paced in circles around her office.

Tom stuck his head in the doorway, "Verna is demanding to get inside."

Olivia looked up, "Let her in please, and thanks for checking Tom." She smiled. Less than a minute later Verna floated into her office, "Verna, thanks for coming." Olivia hugged her.

"What was so urgent?" Verna asked, "And why are they here?"

Olivia took a deep breath, "Fitz knows about Defiance." She stated boldly. "And someone else is working to impeach him. Defiance may get out if we're not careful."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Sixteen: Pressure**

_Now that I'm losing hope_

_And there's nothing else to show_

_For all of the days that we spent_

_Carried away from home_

_Some things I'll never know_

_And I had to let them go_

_I'm sitting all alone feeling empty_

_I can feel the pressure_

_It's getting closer now_

_We're better off without you_

_- "Pressure" Paramore_

* * *

Verna leaned back, "You know?" She asked Fitz.

Fitz nodded, "Yes ma'am I do. I'm sorry you all felt the need to resort to that, and I hope I've lived up to what you all have risked everything for."

"And you're not angry?" She frowned.

"I was. I was angry and disappointed. And now I'm grateful. And I want to win again on my own." Fitz sat across from her.

Verna nodded, "I see and how long have you known?"

Olivia cleared her throat, "Don't be mad at me Verna, but I told him a year ago. We didn't speak for a long time after that."

"We didn't speak until rather recently," Fitz sighed, and pulled out the chair next to him, "and it's made me realize something."

"And what is that?"

"I want to divorce Mellie."

"Divorce Mellie? What do you want to hand the nomination over to that Bible thumping Langston?" Verna shot up, "You can't get divorced in the middle of your term."

Cyrus pushed himself off of Olivia's desk and walked over, "Actually we think he can. We think he can spin it off as a failing marriage and if we do this soon enough he'll have enough time in office to win back voters by the time primaries roll around in two years."

"Okay so let's say you get divorced, what does this have to do with impeachment and Defiance?" Verna asked.

"A report was sniffing last year about Defiance." Olivia leaned forward.

"And Hollis blew up Cytron. You think I don't know you have that girl here?"

"Girl? What girl?" Cyrus asked.

Olivia looked at her hands, "The girl Hollis had blamed for the Cytron bomb is Quinn."

"What?" Fitz stood up, "She works here?"

"I had to protect her." Olivia stood up, "Hollis already killed seven people, I wasn't about to let him destroy an eighth!" She sighed, "Huck was able to get her a new identity with all the same credentials she had in California. We just set her up here in DC so I could keep an eye on her. Once she got a job and got settled, I brought her on to work for me. This way I can really keep tabs on her."

"Are you worried she actually knows something?" Cyrus asked.

"No I'm worried Hollis will kill her!" Olivia screamed. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her shirt, "I don't have to justify who I hire to any of you. All I'm saying is that reporter was snooping about Defiance, Ohio. And now someone is threatening to impeach Fitz because of infidelity." She looked over at Verna, "And don't pretend you don't know we had an affair while we were on the trail and while I worked in the White House."

Verna chuckled, "I knew from the start. I could sense it between the two of you."

"That's nice," Olivia rolled her eyes, "now I'm concerned that Defiance may be connected to the affair."

"What do they know?" Verna asked.

"That Fitz and I had an affair, that he's divorcing Mellie and that someone is trying to impeach him because of it. Then there's Amanda Tanner." Olivia answered.

"So nothing about Defiance then?" When Olivia nodded her confirmation Verna straightened, "Now what does Billy's girlfriend have to do with all of this?"

"Verna, you know who Amanda is?" Fitz leaned around Olivia as he asked.

SCANDAL

The office was quiet as Harrison continued to look through Paige's financials with Quinn's help in the conference room silently. Huck was locked in his office and Olivia was pouring over the details of Billy's life that Cyrus had left with her. Stephen was at the morgue and Abby was visiting Paige's best friend.

Chaos erupted as Abby came sliding in, "Paige is a whore! We have another viable suspect because Paige is a whore!" She screeched.

Olivia walked out of her office and into the conference room, "Abby what are you talking about?"

"Paige is a whore!" Abby repeated.

"What?" Harrison asked.

"Paige is a whore!" She screamed.

"Okay let's try this again, Abby what? Paige is a whore!" Olivia repeated their conversation up to that point.

"Okay," Abby grinned, "so Paige was seeing this other guy, Mike Corey, he's a bouncer, and she was supposed to meet him the night she was killed. We have another suspect because Paige is a whore! I'm going to dig up some dirt on this guy."

Olivia grinned, "Quinn go help her. Hopefully he doesn't have an airtight case." She looked at her phone, "Huck!" When he appeared in the doorway she asked, "Is there anyway you can find out what story Gideon Wallace is currently working on now?"

Huck shrugged, "Sure." He paused, "Are you opposed to breaking and entering?" He asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Not if it gets the job done."

Huck nodded, "I'm going out." He grabbed his coat from the coat rack in the lobby and left.

"Well I guess he's going to break into Gideon's apartment then." Harrison chuckled, "And so far no alibi for Sully."

"Help Abby, maybe you can make something stick for this Mike Corey guy instead." Olivia suggested, "I need to go meet Cyrus, I'll be back soon." She glanced down at her watch, "And I'll bring lunch back with me."

SCANDAL

"How'd it go with our bouncer?" Olivia asked as she dropped the bags from Toss Green on the conference table.

"No go, the guy has a solid alibi, he was working during the time of death. He said Paige canceled on him that night. We have text messages confirming that." He held up the text transcripts.

Olivia skimmed them, "Damn it."

"There's something worse," Abby began, "he claims Sully knew about the affair."

"Shit." Olivia muttered. She stormed down the hall to Stephen's office and threw the door open, "Did you know that Paige was having an affair?"

"What?" She took him off guard.

"Did you know?"

"Hey you don't talk to me like that, I hired you." Sully stood up.

"She can talk to you however she wants because without her you are definitely going to prison, for at least twenty-five years, but if they get fancy a life sentence is definitely a possibility." Stephen stepped in front of Olivia as he lectured Sully.

"Did you know?" Olivia repeated her question more calmly.

"Yes I knew! Paige, she wandered from time to time, but she always came back, always. And I would've forgiven her." Sully sat down, "She was my best friend. I have looked into the eyes of people as I killed them. I am a solider. And I have no idea how someone could do this to someone they care about."

Sitting across from him, Olivia took his hands in hers and her head fell to the side, "Sully, is there anyone, anyone who can verify your alibi. We can't find any proof that you were at the bar that night."

"I paid in cash, maybe someone there saw me?" He put his head in his hands.

Olivia stood up and motioned for her team to leave the room, "Find someone who saw him."

"Liv," Abby objected.

"I believe him Abby. I believe him. Make his alibi stick." Olivia pled.

SCANDAL

"What?" Olivia answered her phone as she unlocked her apartment door.

"Hi."

She paused and smiled at Fitz's voice on the other end of the line, "Hi." She whispered.

"How's it going with Sully?"

"Not too well, we can't make anything stick. Thanks for holding off on commenting." She stood in her foyer. She could see Amanda watching the television in her living room. She walked into the kitchen and set the salad she'd bought for her on the kitchen table.

"You'll find something. Anything new on AT?"

"AT? What's that code for?" Olivia asked as she set her purse down and opened up the cabinet to grab a plate.

"Think about it?"

Olivia mumbled to herself quietly before it dawned on her he meant Amanda Tanner. "Oh, that, no nothing helpful yet. Huck's tracking a potential lead though."

"Well Huck's good so I'm sure he'll find something." Fitz sighed. "I have to go, Mellie just walked into my office. I love you."

Olivia grinned, "I love you too." She hung up. "Amanda, I brought you some lunch. I have to get back to the office though." She called out.

"Thank you Olivia." Amanda appeared in the doorway. "I appreciate this."

"And I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what you're hiding." The young woman looked away and Olivia couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Fine, I'm leaving."

SCANDAL

"Well wasn't that sweet?" Mellie's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "You spend all night playing gladiator and now you're checking in on her cases and telling her you love her."

"What do you want Mellie?" Fitz asked tiredly.

"Well I wanted to talk about why my husband wants to divorce me." She walked over to the bar and poured a scotch.

"Because I don't love you and you don't love me."

"But I sure do love being First Lady. And you and me, well we're going to do this again in two years." She took a sip and began walking on the Presidential Seal.

"No we're not. In two years I'm going to run alone. And then I'm going to marry Olivia and bring her to live here." Fitz said adamantly.

"No one's going to want your little whore in the White House. Not after they've had me!" She screamed.

"Newsflash Mellie, your approval ratings are down. You're not popular because you come off as a frigid shrew." Fitz yelled back.

"That's because my husband won't touch me." She got in his face.

"Because you're having an affair."

"You were having one first!"

"Was I Mellie? You really don't think I didn't know you were seeing someone in Texas while I was Governor? How stupid and naive do you think I am? Well with my father dead I think I can finally get rid of you. Look, I will back you politically in everything. I think you'd make a wonderful first female president, but not married to me. And if you stay married to me, I'll destroy you."

"You wouldn't dare." She threatened.

"Just try me." He paused, "And remember if you say I had an affair I'll say you had one first. And I bet Olivia Pope and Associates would take on my case before they'd take on yours." He taunted her.

"You really don't love me do you." Mellie took a step back.

Fitz was momentarily blindsided by her change in tone, "No I don't." He stated flatly, "I loved you when I married you. I loved you before I was Governor of California. I loved you when you told me you were pregnant with Jerry. I haven't loved you in a long time though. Tell me, am I responsible for making you into this cold, inhuman robot you are now?" He paused, "Because if I am, I'm sorry."

Mellie poured another glass of scotch for herself and held one out to Fitz, "No you're not. I've been this way for a long time. I only married you because I wanted to be First Lady." She paused and took a long sip, "I'm not sure I ever really loved you. I know I cared about you, but love? Is that even real? That I cry when you cry, pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window in the rain love you?" She shook her head, "That doesn't exist."

Fitz looked down at her sadly, "Yes it does. I have it with Livie."

Mellie rested a hand on his cheek, "Even after she lied to you about Defiance?"

Fitz took her hand and rested it by her side, "Yes, I forgave all of you for that. I understand where each of you were coming from, even if I don't approve of it." He paused, "And Verna knows I know. She knows about everything. So Hollis shouldn't bother calling her. And this plan of yours to make me feel pity for you and not divorce you won't work."

Mellie frowned, "I never thought it would. It was Hollis's idea."

Fitz chuckled, "Of course it was, now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work." He paused, "I think we should consider making a statement together soon about our decision to separate." His words made her pause. "We should also start dividing up our properties. But first we need to tell the kids."

"The kids?" Mellie asked.

"What? Do you think they don't need to be included in our divorce? They are apart of this family are they not?" Fitz leaned back, "They're going to come home not this weekend, but the next and we're going to discuss it with them." He stated firmly.

"I'll call their school." Mellie said flatly.

"I already did. I've made their arrangements. Huck is going to fly out to get them with the Secret Service. They both like him and I trust him." He turned back to the laptop on his desk, "You can go now." He dismissed her.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Seventeen: Slow Dancing in a Burning Room**

_It's not a silly little moment _

_It's not the storm before the calm_

_This is the deep and dying breath of_

_This love that we've been working on_

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to_

_So I can feel you in my arms_

_Nobody's gonna come and save you_

_We pulled too many false alarms_

_We're going down and you can see it too_

_We're going down and you know that we're doomed_

_My dear we're slow dancing in a burning room_

_- "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room" John Mayer_

* * *

Olivia crossed her arms and leaned back on the overstuffed cream colored chair in her living room, "Let me be very, very clear," Olivia emphasized her point, "if you don't tell me what you're hiding now, this is over. I will not protect you when the vultures come to attack. I will not hold your hand. I will help the President. I'm not sure if you fully understand how much you will regret that decision in the future. The very near future." She warned.

Amanda Tanner fiddled with the hem of her sweater and continued to look down at her hands as she took steadying breaths. Olivia's eyes remained trained on her. After Sully St. James did his best to withhold the truth from her and nearly wound up convicted of murder, Olivia was tired of these games. Her one rule was that her clients were completely honest with her. Oh how hard it was for her to enforce that rule. People were too deceptive. She'd given Amanda more than enough time to come clean. "I'm pregnant." Amanda finally whispered.

Olivia's eyes widened and she leaned back, "Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant." Amanda repeated more clearly this time.

Olivia frowned, "Are you sure you're pregnant?" Amanda nodded silently, "You've taken tests?" She nodded again, "Do you have any of them for me to see?"

Amanda's face scrunched up, "Um, no."

Olivia stood up, "I'm going to buy pregnancy tests." She picked her purse up off the entryway table, "You need to consider if this is really the President's baby or not. And if you claim it is, a paternity test will be required by the courts. I want you to think very carefully about your next few moves Amanda." Olivia shut the door with a small bang on her way out. She stood at the elevator, leaning heavily against the wall. She felt the tears prickling against her eyes and a sob building up in her chest. Shaking her head she pulled her coat she'd grabbed from the rack by the door on and pressed the down button on the elevator.

SCANDAL

Fitz paced the room as he waited on Mellie. The kids were shoving chocolate cake and hot chocolate down their throats, fiddling with their cellphones. He knew they probably weren't, but the seemed unaware of the tension he emitted in the room. He knew where Mellie was. Cyrus had his guy, whatever that meant, follow her. She was late to discuss the impending divorce with their children so she could sneak in a quick fuck with Hollis Doyle. How fitting.

Mellie floated through the door in that moment, "Jerry! Karen! I am so sorry I'm late, everything has been so busy, busy today. Life for the First Family never stops does it?"

Karen looked up from her phone, "Why are we here Mom?" She asked dully, "It's Caroline's birthday today, she was having a party in the game room and I'm missing it."

Mellie smiled over at Fitz, "This is actually your father's doing."

Jerry rolled his eyes, he was old enough to know that his father may have asked them to come, but it had to do with his mother, "Sure Mom." He muttered. Mellie frowned and looked over at Fitz.

Fitz pulled a chair out and sat down, indicating Mellie should sit next to him, "Kids, can you please put your cellphones down. They'll still be there when we're done. We need to talk as a family."

"We never talk as a family." Jerry mumbled.

"Well we're going to now." Fitz pushed the phones out of the way. "Your mother and I have an announcement." The kids stared blankly at him. _When had their kids pulled so far away from them? _"Your mother and I have been struggling to make this marriage work."

"You're getting divorced?" Jerry stood up, knocking the chair he'd been sitting on with his sudden movement.

Mellie looked at Fitz, hoping to see him waver. He didn't, "Yes Jerry, your mother and I are discussing divorce." Fitz answered honestly.

Karen looked wide-eyed at her father, "My friend Trina's parents are divorced." She whispered, "She never gets to see her father."

Fitz stood up and moved to sit next to her, pulling his baby girl onto his lap, "That will never happen baby girl. You're my number one girl, right?" He whispered into her hair, "I will never not be in your life."

She looked up at him and swiped away the tear that fell, "Promise?"

Fitz nodded, "I promise."

Jerry crossed his arms, "Does Mom have anything to say about this?" He glared between his parents.

Mellie cleared her throat, she glanced briefly at Fitz who was still comforting Karen, "Our marriage is just not working." She stated flatly.

"Have you tried to make it work?" Jerry accused her.

"Excuse me?" Mellie asked.

"You're not even nice to Dad." Jerry yelled.

Fitz put a restraining hand on Jerry's arm, "Jer, don't yell at your mother."

"Really Dad? You're going to tell me not to yell at her? Why don't you? Why don't you two at least yell at each other, maybe you'll realize that you can work this out." Jerry screamed.

"Jerry." Karen murmured. "Don't." She whispered.

Fitz cleared his throat, "Jer, we have yelled. We've yelled and we've talked and we just don't love each other."

Jerry picked up the chair and sat down. He took a few deep breaths, "So that's just it then?" He asked quietly. "You just break up for forever?"

Fitz leaned over and took his hand, "Hey, just because your mother and I don't want to be married anymore doesn't mean we're not a team. We're still going to be a family. We're always going to be a family. No matter what anyone else says."

"Like the news?" Jerry looked up at his father.

Fitz nodded, "This is going to be bad. We're under a lot of pressure as it is, and people are going to attack us."

"With guns?" Karen's eyes widened.

Fitz chuckled and rocked her back and forth, "No, no with cameras and microphones. No guns sweetie."

Jerry laughed a little too, "Yeah Kare, this is America!" He patted her arm. Jerry sighed, "If you two are sure." His phone made a pinging noise, "Can I have my phone back now?"

Mellie rolled her eyes, "Jerry this is family time. We're having an important family meeting now."

"Really Mom? Cause you've barely said two words." Jerry stood back up and reached for his phone. "Can I go Dad?"

Fitz looked between Mellie and Jerry. He sighed and nodded, "This conversation is not over yet though Jerry."

"Whatever." He grabbed his phone and left the dining room without another word.

"Jerry!" Karen called out, pushing herself off her dad's lap, "Can I come too?"

Jerry rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure." He looked back down at his phone and waited for Karen to grab her own and dart to his side.

When Mellie and Fitz were alone Fitz slammed his fist on the table and stood up, "Well that was just great Mel. Thanks for the back up."

Mellie glared at him and snapped, "Yes because I just so want to discuss getting divorced, because I want to be thrown out of the White House on my ass."

Fitz crossed his arms, "You don't even know what it means to live here. You can't even bother to act like a First Lady, you don't deserve to live here." He yelled.

"I got you elected, my entire adult life has been about getting you here." She stood up and yelled back.

"I never asked you to do that. I could've done this without you."

"Oh really, because you couldn't the first time. You think Olivia just jumped to help you the way I did? No I helped guide her." Mellie threw Defiance back in his face.

Fitz scoffed, "Do you want me to thank you for corrupting her? For disregarding the Constitution?" His voice dropped, "This is not the place to discuss this." He stated firmly. He stepped back, "I'm sleeping in a guest room tonight." He paused, "And from now on. I'm moving out of our room." He left her standing alone in the dining room.

SCANDAL

Olivia paced her kitchen. She glanced at the clock and futilely pushed up the sleeves of her silk pajamas. 12:02am. A knock sounded and Olivia slid in her slippers to the door. She threw it open to find Stephen standing in her doorway with a bottle of wine, "What's going on Liv?" He moved inside, "Oh and I brought our friend." He waved the bottle. Olivia grabbed it and set it on the countertop, digging for a wine opener. Her hands shook as she tried to line it up on top of the bottle, "Liv? What's going on?" Stephen asked, slipping out of his coat and scarf, laying it on a chair. "Here, give me the bottle." He opened it and poured wine into two glasses.

"We have to be quiet." Olivia whispered, "Amanda is sleeping on the sofa." Olivia paced around the kitchen until Stephen handed her a glass of wine. She downed it all right then and poured more.

"Olivia what is going on?" Stephen placed a hand on her shoulder, "What happened tonight?"

Olivia downed the entire glass again before saying, "Amanda is pregnant."

Stephen nearly choked on the sip of wine he'd just taken, "Pregnant? Are you sure?"

Olivia opened up a drawer and pulled out five pregnancy sticks, all with the little plus sign, "You should've seen me forcing water down her throat to get her to pee. It was like something out of a horror movie."

"Olivia, is it," Stephen rubbed his eyes and downed his wine, pouring each of them another glass he asked, "is it really his baby? If so, what are you going to do? This whole case is a serious conflict of interest, especially if you're planning on being with him."

Olivia swallowed more wine, intent on answering until her phone rang, "What?" She nodded, "I'll be there in twenty minutes. Stephen is with me. Call Abby, Huck and Harrison." She finished the glass. "We have to get to the office. I need to change and you should drive because I've had too much to drink." She threw the pregnancy sticks in the trash can, poured the final glass of wine and walked towards her bedroom, leaving Stephen in the kitchen.

SCANDAL

"What's going on?" Olivia and Stephen met Huck, Abby and Harrison in the lobby waiting on the elevator.

"We don't know. Why was Quinn here so late anyhow?" Abby asked as she yawned and adjusted her purse strap.

Olivia shrugged and stepped on the elevator when the doors opened. When she stepped back off she was greeted by a soldier with a gun. "Move." She directed. The soldier did not budge.

"Who are they?" Quinn whispered.

Harrison looked into the open doorway of the office, "Liv, this is bad." He nodded inside.

"El General." Olivia mumbled.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Eighteen: Strip Me**

_Everyday I fight for all my future somethings_

_A thousand little wars I have to choose between_

_I could spend a lifetime earning things I don't need_

_That's like chasing rainbows and coming home empty_

_And if you strip me, strip it all away_

_If you strip me, what would you find_

_If you strip me, strip it all away_

_I'll be alright_

_- "Strip Me" Natasha Bedingfield_

* * *

Olivia squared her shoulders and stood in front of the guard glaring, "Let me be very clear, that is my office behind you. That is my name on the door. If you don't move not only can I not help your boss, but I will refuse. And you can do or say whatever you like, but I have the FBI on speed dial and the White House in my back pocket. I am one of the few people who could have you thrown out of this country on your ass. And if you kill me or hurt me or any of my people," she gestured vaguely behind her, "your boss in there will find himself in an all out war. Is that what you want?" She crossed her arms and waited patiently. Clearly he expected everyone to cower at his presence. Well he hadn't met Olivia Pope. No one intimidated her. She faced Russian gangsters, an army brat with a gun was no match.

"And in case your boss has forgotten," Abby said slowly behind her, "this is America, we all," she paused, "well we," she motioned between Huck and herself, "have guns and we have the right to use them when our office has been broken into by thugs with weapons."

Olivia titled her head to the side and pulled her cellphone from the pocket of her purse it was tucked in, "Have it your own damn way. I have more important issues to deal with than a dictator from a country that should just be blown up at this point." She pressed the number one and held it up to her ear, "Lauren, hi, this is Olivia Pope is the President in?" She paused, "Thank you Lauren." She held her hand over the mouthpiece, "That was the President's secretary, he's coming on the line now." The guard rolled his eyes and didn't budge. She shrugged, "Mr. President, I have something very interesting to share with you." She put the phone on speaker, "Oh and you're on speaker phone. I have Abby, Huck, Harrison, Quinn, Stephen and a very scary guard from El General's private army with me."

She could hear clattering in the background, "Are you okay?"

"Well it seems that El General has taken over my office and won't let me in. I'm about to let Abby and Huck kill them all. Or call the FBI. Or the Marines, oh that could be interesting. I haven't really decided yet. Maybe I'll ask Homeland Security to come in and deport them all."

Fitz took a calming breath, Olivia sounded blase, but he could hear the vague edge in her voice. To the untrained ear and eye she was all confidence and no fear, but he could hear it. She was rattled and unsure as to what the outcome of this meeting would be. "I'll be there in ten." She turned the phone off when she heard the dial tone.

Olivia smiled, "I guess we'll just wait out here. Actually, no, we'll wait downstairs, we can discuss our next move with the Tanner case." She ushered her group to the elevator. When the doors closed she breathed a sigh of relief, "Fitz will bring in the scariest dudes he can find." She said quietly.

"Why do you think they're here?" Abby asked.

"And why did they kick me out?" Quinn was the first to step out of the elevator and she began to pace around, "I should've held my ground, I should've," she groaned.

"Quinn," Olivia placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, "they have lots of guns, you had no chance. You did well, trust me." Olivia paused, "I mean it's not like we're going to help him anyhow." Olivia waved the thought away, "We need to talk about Amanda Tanner."

She closed her eyes and put her fingers to her temples. Stephen spoke up, "We do not share this information with Cyrus or the President or anyone else." He looked to Olivia for confirmation to speak, "Amanda Tanner is pregnant."

Flashing lights outside stopped the influx of questions and the chaos between the group as Fitz sprinted in, ignoring the protests from the Marines with him, "Livie, are you okay?"

Olivia took a deep breath and mustered up a smile, "Fine, but they won't let me into the office. The guard outside wouldn't budge. If he ever wanted me to help El General that's actually not possible." She looked down, "Not that I'd help the sadistic murderous Stalin Hitler like bastard anyhow."

Fitz rested a hand on her cheek, "I'm glad you called me, the boys will take this over." They watched as a group ran up the stairs and another stepped into the elevator.

"Mr. President," a Homeland Security officer nodded to him, "we'll let you know when it's safe to go up."

"Thank you." Fitz pulled Olivia aside, "Do you even know what he wants?"

Olivia shook her head, "I have no idea what's going on. I was home and I got a call from Quinn. They just invaded, she had no idea who they were and she was standing uncomfortably outside the office pacing when I arrived with Stephen."

Fitz nodded, "When we get them cleared out we'll discuss exactly what happened." He walked back over to Quinn, "You'll have to give a report of everything that happened."

Olivia gave Huck a worried look. He shook his head, he seemed confident that Quinn's identity wouldn't leak. At the very least Fitz knew who she was now. If anyone could protect her it was him, "I'll be with you the entire time Quinn." Olivia assured her.

Abby rubbed her arm, "We'll all be here."

"We never leave a gladiator behind." Harrison punched her arm and the pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks guys." Quinn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at her pumps.

A moment later the elevator doors opened and unarmed soldiers from El General's personal army were being marched out. The elevator came down four times filled with soldiers. On the fifth ride down El General himself stepped out, "I will not be treated like this." He insisted. He glared at the President, "You are abusing your power."

"You're one to talk." Olivia stepped in front of Fitz, "That is my office up there. This is America, in America the government cannot take property without proper cause and a warrant. And in America we don't take well to dictators. You have no power here." She continued, "I suggest you do as the nice men with the guns say and I won't press any charges and I won't do everything in my power to have you dethroned." She glanced at the agent in charge, "Can we go back up to my office now."

"Of course Ms. Pope. Nothing appeared to be tampered with, please let us know if anything has been broken, removed or damaged in any way."

"Thank you." Fitz pushed the up button on the elevator, "I'm going to stay and make sure their okay." He looked up at Tom and Hank, "Tom and Hank should be all the security we need."

Tom cleared his throat, "We've requested the armed escort, ambulance and snipers stay."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "Fine." He relented and held the doors open for Olivia to step on.

"Huck," Olivia turned to him, "can you check all the computers? I want to make sure this was not a way to gain any intel. I think it's common knowledge that we work closely with the White House. We also have quite a few high profile clients. Then I want you to find out what he wanted, if you can."

"On it Olivia, Quinn," Huck looked over at her, "will you help me until they need to speak to you?"

Quinn looked to Olivia who nodded, "Of course." She gave Huck a brief smile and followed him to his office.

Olivia crossed her arms and looked at Fitz, "Abby, Harrison, Stephen, give the office a once over. The President and I need to speak." She turned and led the way into her office, closing the blinds and shutting the door.

"Livie are you okay?" Fitz moved towards her.

She held up her hands, "Don't call me that." She snapped.

"What's going on?" He stepped towards her again and she stepped back.

"Amanda Tanner is pregnant." Olivia stated flatly.

Fitz stopped his advances and stared at her, "What?"

"Amanda Tanner is pregnant. I've watched her pee on multiple sticks and get multiple little plus signs. She's pregnant. Could it be your baby?" Olivia asked.

"Livie,"

"Don't call me that!" Olivia screamed again, "Answer my fucking question Fitz, could it be your baby?"

Fitz ran a hand through his hair, "I mean I guess it's possible, we used," he cleared his throat, "we used protection, but nothing is certain." He rocked back on his heels, "How far along is she?"

"What?"

"How far along is she?" Fitz repeated his question.

"I don't know Fitz!" Olivia threw up her hands.

"Well it's been nearly four months since I slept with her." Fitz yelled back, "She'd be starting to show by now. So is she?"

"I don't know Fitz, I don't exactly dictate what clothes she wears." Olivia sighed and rubbed her temples, "Fitz if she goes public with this it will be Bill Clinton all over again and with the announcement of the divorce you plan on making next week," Olivia shook her head, "your ratings will plummet."

"I'm not stopping the divorce announcement." Fitz stated firmly, "I'm divorcing Mellie. My kids know it, she knows it, it's happening."

"The we stop the Amanda Tanner story from coming out. We need to find out whose baby that is." Olivia crossed her arms. "I need to put more pressure on her. And Verna said Billy was her boyfriend. I need to find out more about that."

"Cyrus is looking into Billy." Fitz reminded her.

"Not good enough," she flew into Huck's office, "I don't care about El General if nothing was taken from here, find out everything you can about Billy Chambers, dig deeper than last time. I want to know if he and Amanda Tanner were sleeping together."

"You got it Olivia."

"Abby," she found Abby, Harrison and Stephen in the kitchen, "Abby you and Harrison are going to Amanda's hometown. I want dirt on her."

"Olivia?" Quinn stepped behind her, "We found out what El General wanted." Olivia looked at her expectantly, "His wife and two youngest children were kidnapped."

"Damn it." Olivia muttered.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Nineteen: All You Wanted**

_I'm sinking slowly so hurry hold me_

_Our hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me so I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside so busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_- "All You Wanted" Michelle Branch_

* * *

"Liv," Abby stepped in front of me, "what are you thinking?"

Olivia paced in the hallway of her office, "I'm thinking that El General was in my office, that his wife and children were kidnapped, but he never asked for our help."

"So he's not too bright. What's the point?" Stephen asked.

"He managed to become dictator of a country. He's brilliant and prefers to use the backdoor. He's underhanded and sly." Olivia continued pacing in a straight line. She was thinking.

"It wouldn't be difficult for anyone to find out you still work with the White House." Fitz volunteered.

"And he probably thinks the American government has something to do with the kidnapping. He doesn't trust us." Harrison stepped forward.

"So he was what? Here looking for information on the kidnapping?" Abby asked, "We don't have any."

"But he didn't know that. We're the least secure office that could have information on it. Think about it, if the government would do this," she paused and looked at Fitz, "and I'm not saying they would, using us to at least follow what was going on in case a crisis came up from it would be logical. I mean we're devoutly loyal to the White House. And we don't have an armed guard. Our security system is honestly fairly mediocre because our clients are dangerous. Just stupid enough to get into trouble. They wouldn't actually steal stuff from us. With the exception of Huck none of us have any intelligence background or would be able to stop an army. Even those of us who own a handgun." She looked at Abby meaningfully, "It's easy to come in and strong arm one of us. To take over. He can't exactly do that at Langley or on the Capitol." Olivia finished. "Besides we could be doing the dirty work for the government." She paused, "He's a problem and we fix problems."

"Do you think he went through our files?" Stephen asked.

Quinn darted in the room, "I think someones been on our servers."

"Shit." Huck pushed past her into his office. He was silent for two minutes and finally said, "Look, here's the trail. They weren't very careful, but they were effective."

"What did they do?" Olivia asked.

"They copied our files to a hard drive." Huck stated blankly.

Fitz stared at him, "What was on there?"

"Everything." Olivia murmured. She grabbed Fitz's hand and shut her office door. "Huck knows about Defiance. I told him everything when he helped me create a new identity for Quinn. If Huck kept anything it could be on there. And Amanda Tanner. Fitz," she paused, "your presidency could be ruined." She put her head in her hands and sat down on her sofa, "I am so sorry. This is all my fault. If I'd had held my ground you wouldn't be in this mess. If I hadn't given up all of my moral judgments." She shook her head.

He sat down next to her and took her hand, "Hey, we're going to get through this."

She looked up at him, "Not if we're convicted of treason. This isn't just some scandal. This is against the highest laws in the land."

"Then we stop it." He paused, "I'll take care of it." He picked up his phone and dialed a number. When he got an answer he snapped, "Cyrus, where have you been?"

Olivia put her head in her hands and took a few shaky breaths as Fitz continued to yell at Cyrus to fix the El General problem.

"Olivia." Fitz shook her shoulder.

"What?" She brushed his hand away.

"Cyrus is going to handle it. I promise." Fitz wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She shook it off, "I can't be coddled right now. I need to do something. I need you to do something. I need everything to be handled."

Fitz stood up with her and put his hands in his pockets, "Well I've gladiated before. I can gladiate again." He smiled her favorite crooked smile.

Reaching up, she grabbed his face and planted a firm kiss on his lips, "Help Cyrus. Handle El General. Let's be honest you're in the best position to do so anyways. I'm going to deal with Amanda Tanner. And Billy. I want Billy to squirm and regret what he did and worry and hem and haw over his decisions. Then I want to squash him like the bug he is."

Fitz wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close to him, "I love it when you talk to dirty." He pressed a kiss to her neck and moved up until he had his mouth on hers. When he pulled back he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and whispered, "Let's go get em."

Olivia walked out of her office with a new sense of conviction. Her head high and her shoulders back she called out, "Conference room! Now!"

Within seconds her team was assembled, "What's the plan Liv?" Harrison asked.

Olivia stood at the head of the table, Fitz took a seat with the rest of her team. He was a part of her team. They were a team. Him sitting, the gesture itself, was small, but it meant so much to her. He trusted her to fix it. He was going to stick by her through it all. She leaned forward, "We have two problems we need to tackle right now. They're both huge. I'm not going to tell you to help me, I'm going to ask you."

"Liv, we're here. For El General and for Amanda." Stephen spoke up.

"I'm in." Abby concurred.

"Same." Quinn spoke up.

"Always Liv." Huck mumbled.

"I live to gladiate." Harrison grinned.

"Well I sure do like to gladiate with you guys." Fitz smiled up at her. She felt her heart flutter at their support. It was unwavering.

"Okay here's the plan. Fitz is going to work with Cyrus on getting the hard drive back from El General. He's also going to work to see what exactly El General wanted."

Fitz spoke up, "I'm bringing in David Rosen, a DA, who's been called in on the case."

"David doesn't like us. We work against him." Harrison spoke up.

"David and I are actually kind of friends." Olivia replied, "I think he'll be on our side. Let Fitz run with it. Anything he needs we help him." She paused, "Our focus is going to be on Amanda Tanner. We're taking the research on Billy away from Cyrus, Huck you and Quinn delve into Billy's past. And find out his connection to Gideon Wallace. He must be the one feeding Wallace his stories about the presidency."

"The stories that are about election fraud?" Abby asked, "What's that got to do with Amanda Tanner?"

"It's slander, and he's getting his information from somewhere. My gut tells me it's the same source who's given us Amanda Tanner. I bet it's Billy." Olivia responded, "Also, I need a OBGYN who can perform an ultrasound here at the office. I need the equipment and I need the doctor and a nondisclosure form and to threaten this doctor to remain quiet. I want to know how far along Amanda is. I'd bet you it's someone else's baby."

"I have to ask," Abby swiveled her chair a bit and tapped her fingers on the desk.

"Go ahead, I'm an open book." Fitz faced her head on.

"Did you sleep with Amanda Tanner?" Abby asked.

"Yes. Once, four months ago in a room off the Oval Office. And no I never degraded Olivia to that kind of secrecy." Fitz answered.

Abby frowned, "I will kill you if you hurt Olivia." She warned.

"Abs you can't threaten the President of the United States of America." Harrison scolded her, "But yeah I'll help hide your body."

"And I'll drive the getaway car." Stephen piped up.

Quinn looked around, "I'm not quite sure what I'd do, but I'd help."

"You don't want to know what I'd do." Huck whispered.

Fitz grinned, "It's good to know there are so many people who want to protect Livie. It keeps me from worrying quite so much. Especially when people like El General show up."

Olivia held up her hands, "Okay thank you all but I think I can take care of myself. Now the plan. Quinn and Huck you're on Billy. Harrison and Abby, to Amanda's hometown. We're doing this the old fashioned way. Huck and Quinn don't use our office computers just in case there's something you haven't found yet. Stephen, you're with me and Amanda. We're going to do some old fashioned snooping here. Also we will be the go betweens with El General as well." She clapped her hands together, "Any questions, concerns or comments?" Everyone shook their heads, "Okay, Fitz, go catch Cyrus up to speed. And anything he has on Billy or Amanda I want now. I think I'm going to have a word with the VP's Chief of Staff." She paused, "He doesn't know we're looking into him, right?"

Huck, who had ducked out of the room to grab two laptops stuck his head back in, "Not unless Cyrus's guys tipped him off."

Olivia grinned, "Perfect." She glanced at her watch. "I'll go first thing in the morning." She grabbed her phone, "All cylinders people."

"Abby, Harrison, I got you booked on a flight to Nebraska where Amanda is from." He paused, "And Liv I think I've found a doctor who can come in."

Olivia pressed her hand to the speaker of her phone, "Perfect." She paused, "And Stephen I have an idea for you. It's a little off the wall, but I think it'll be good." She turned back to her phone, "Billy it's Olivia." She paused, "Yeah I'm having kind of an emergency. And I really need your help. Can we meet tomorrow morning?" She walked out of the room, "Oh it's bad Billy. El General was here in my office tonight." She nodded, "Great I'll see you at 8 at your office." She hung up.

"Liv what are you going to talk to him about?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know yet. I want to see what he has to say though." She tapped her phone against her hand, "Stephen I want you to feed Gideon Wallace a story. I want you to force him to sit down with you and then I want you to try to pump him for information." She glanced around the room, "Actually no, I want you to train Quinn." Olivia circled Quinn, "I think a female might be just what we need to fluster him a bit."

Stephen clapped his hands together, "This will be fun."

"And not a slutty girl! She's not one of your whores Stephen. Maybe Fitz can help you."

Stephen rolled his eyes, "I'm not a totally bad guy Olivia. I do have some taste." He muttered.

"If you say so Stephen." Abby bumped his hip as she followed Harrison out of the room to go pack up her travel bag.

Fitz slipped into his coat, "I'm going to go meet Cyrus and David. I'll get the hard drive back." He leaned down and kissed her. "I promise."

Olivia nodded, "I know, we always did make a great team."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


End file.
